And so, Yukino ends ties with the Yukinoshita's
by onethirdparty
Summary: After being told she can no longer see Hikigaya-kun. Yukino Yukinoshita ends ties with her family. This is how not only Yukino, but Hikigaya and Yuigahama will move forward after. (I suck at discriptions and title names)
1. Chapter 1

Perspective: Hikigaya Hachiman

Hostility and tension. Those two are a terrifying mix waiting to cause disaster. They are the cause of the bar fights between members of two opposing teams of football. It is the cause of murder in revenge cases. But sometimes rather than manifesting into violence it will make a person extremely uncomfortable to the point they have to run out of the building with their tail between their legs. Tension and hostility are certainly to be feared. Currently, I am dealing with both now. Yukinoshita's mother is giving me an ice cold stare which was colder than Yukinoshita herself. I honestly didn't know that it was possible. And two my right with the same equal stare was Yukinoshita to her mother. And here I was, caught in the middle of all of this hostility and tension.

"My decision is final Yukino. You will not be seeing Hikigaya-kun any longer. I forbid it."

I turned to look at Yukinoshita to my left. Her eyes flashed with a kind of anger and hurt I have never seen before. She was on the verge of tears and yet I was too frozen to do anything about it. The tension was holding me down while the hostility stabbed at my heart. It was as if we were in a manga where the heroes meet the demon king themselves, but are too weak to defeat it and are facing the threat of being killed by said demon king. But then Yukinoshita stood up suddenly and looked directly at her mother with tears streaming from her eyes.

"I never want to see you again! I hate you!" She yelled at them, much to the shocked stares of everyone at the dinner table. Yukinoshita's father, the Hayama family, and a few other company CEOs I never bothered to remember. She then ran out of the room, slamming the large door behind her. I looked back to Yukinoshita's mother, who seems to have recovered from her shock and she stares coldly at me.

"Leave."

I scowl at her one last time before walking towards the door where Yukinoshita ran out of. I look back to see Hayama Hayato staring at me with a worried expression in his eyes. I clicked my tongue before slamming the door behind me. I begin to walk down the hallway and toward the exit of the Yukinoshita manor. Some of the attendants run up to me asking about Yukinoshita but I ignore them and continue to the door. The cold winter air greets my skin as I walk and I see Yukinoshita standing outside waiting for me. Her eyes are still teary and I know she is distraught over what happened. Her hair hangs loosely behind her and the dress clings around her slender frame. Even while crying, the ice queen was perfect.

"Yo." I say as I walk toward her "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Hikigaya-kun." She says as she wipes her eyes

"Listen Yukinoshita, don't ruin your relationship with your family over me. Go back to th-"

"NO!" She screams as she looks at me, her eyes flashing in the moonlight "I'm not going to give you up for them! They've never been as close to me as you are! Don't leave me to them, don't go…" She says as she runs towards me and wraps me in a tight hug. I blush heavily and try to move back, but she won't let go. Come on Yukinoshita, let go! People are going to get the wrong idea!

"You're the only one who understands me… You're my only friend… So please don't go…"

All I can do at this point is return the hug and pat her head. Seeing her like this just puts me in Oni-chan mode. We spend a few minutes hugging each other but voices are quickly rising from the Yukinoshita manor.

"We should go." I say and Yukinoshita can only nod in agreement. We both start running towards the gate and down the street after the guards let us through. After we get a few blocks away from the manor we return to a walking pace with both of us walking next to each other. As I take a look around the area, I notice that the people here are very well off given the size of the homes around here. The streets are devoid of any sort of activity save for the occasional car and the street lights that shine brightly overhead. I open my phone to check the time and notice that it's 8PM. While this may not be a bad area and Chiba isn't a place with high criminal activity, my Oni-Chan instincts kick in and I move closer to Yukinoshita. She takes notice this and smirks at me.

"Hikipervert-kun, I ask that you reframe from coming too close to me. I fear for my chastity." She says as she covers her chest and moves away from me. I click my tongue and retort

"You're the one that called me your only friend. I thought friends are supposed to be close after all." I say without thinking, she lowers her head in guilt and I can't help but feel guilty too.

"We should hurry and get to the station." I say as I quicken my pace.

"Hikigaya-kun."

"Hmm…"

"That day, I shouldn't have rejected your proposal for us to become friends. I realize that now." She says as she blushes mildly. Her hair is blowing and if I were my middle school self I would have confessed this very moment. But I am the most refined loner! I know that it is only a trap! But still, I nearly fell for her just then.

"Thank you, Yukinoshita." I say as I try to hide my blush.

We continue onward towards the station without another word. The riajuus would think the silence to be awkward but for her and I, this is peaceful. We can understand one another through it. I still have things on my mind with the incident earlier, but I can't let myself pry into her personal business. It's rude and uncalled for. As we walk, I hear Yukinoshita's phone start ringing and she pulls it out. Upon glancing at the screen, I see that it is her mother that is calling her. I look at her with a worried expression but then she suddenly throws the phone to the ground, causing it to shatter in many pieces on the sidewalk.

"Yukinoshita? Was that really necessary?"

"Yes. It was, Hikigaya-kun." She says as she gives me a cold stare

"What about your photos and everything? I'm sure you've taken plenty of pictures with Yuigahama."

"I don't expect a simple being such as yourself to know of this, but they're saved on an online cloud."

"Of course I know what a cloud is woman! I'm not dumb you know."

"Hmm. It claims it has intelligence, how strange."

I click my tongue yet again and in response she starts giggling. We make it to the station without much hassle and board the train. Given it is 8pm, there are not a lot of people on the train save for a few corporate slaves either coming back from work or starting their night shifts. This is why I chose to be a house husband after all, to work is to lose! Yukinoshita seems to have notice my smirking at the corporate slaves because she scowls at me.

"You're probably thinking of something indecent, not surprising though."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"You're staring at that woman over there and you are smirking like a pervert finding his prey. Please reframe from coming near me, as I fear for my chastity." She says as she mockingly covers her breasts, or lack thereof. For your information I was deeply admiring all of the corporate slaves on this train for their hard work towards their masters. These corporate slaves must be really high quality, given they are out here to serve in the middle of the night. That's why people like my parents are so admirable, they work all day and pretty much come home dead in the night.

"I'm not staring at her, I'm staring at all of them."

"That is nothing but a lie. You're thinking of indecent desires of yours." She says still grinning at me

"Tch. Whatever woman." I say as I get comfortable in my seat with Yukinoshita sitting directly beside me. I close my eyes and begin to think of what leaving with her will mean. If news about this family feud gets out to the public then it will be blared all across Japan. One of the most powerful families in all of Japan, the Yukinoshita's, own daughter had just ran away with a random young man with no noble background. This would probably land a lot of attention onto myself and what my intentions with Yukinoshita were and all of that non sense. I know that no matter what I say in response to any of the questions that I would be bound to asked, none would ever be believed and we would be thought to only being indecent things. It's the way of the fakers, make a story to keep their miserable lives interesting. Though I'm not so concerned for myself other than being at the center of attention, I am more concerned about Yukinoshita and her family's wellbeing. If news got out about this, it would ruin her and her family's name.

"Yukinoshita, are you sure you want to be doing this?"

There is a long pause as she looks at me and I am met with the cold blue eyed stare that I have grown so accustomed to over the years.

"I am sure. Hikigaya-kun."

"But what about your family?"

"I want nothing to do with them."

"That's a little bit harsh you know, I mean they still are your family."

"A family that never cared for their own children and saw them as puppets. You said so yourself, you wanted something genuine. Well so do I. The relationship I had with my mother and my father was never genuine. The friendships I share with you and Yuigahama-san are the only genuine things I have ever had." At that moment, I stared at her in total disbelief. Yukinoshita was never a nice girl by any means, but those words added a new layer of ice around her cold persona. I could tell that she was hurting, but I also knew she was determined. When Yukinoshita was determined, she often never chose to go back on her words. The fact that she was willing to throw away everything she had for Yuigahama and I in the service club also brought a new level of respect for her in my eyes. Despite the cold and determined stare she gave me, I felt my heart start to flutter and I felt warm inside. Perhaps I should encourage her to go fix things with her family, but everything we both were was the opposite of what people should be.

"I see." Was all I could say as I move to avoid her cold stare "By the way, where do you plan on going now that you've ran away from home?"

"I believe Yuigahama-san's home would be my best option if this case because if I came home with you, I have no doubt that you would try to violate me in any way you could." I can't help but blush at the thought of us coming home together and I notice she is doing the same

"Y-yeah, I think that would be a good idea."

"We should probably get ready then, the next station should be the closest way to her home." I say as I stand up

"What do you mean 'we'?"

"I'm going to walk you there, Chiba may be a relatively nice town but you never know what could happen."

"Your gentlemanly behavior is most disgusting, but I appreciate it, Hikigaya-kun."

We exit the train and begin walking down the street. While the area around the Yukinoshita manor had expensive looking houses that were beautifully designed, the houses here were average but well off as some might put it, kind of like my neighborhood a bit of a ways away. We walk silently until we reach Yuigahama's home. Upon us knocking, we can hear the sound of Sable barking while whoever is moving to answer us tries to calm him down and get him away from the door. The sounds of Sable's barking caused Yukinoshita to rear back in fright behind me, grabbing the sleeve of my coat. You need to learn how to act your age already woman, you're like a little kid! The door finally reveals Yuigahama in her pajamas staring wide eyed at us.

"Eh?! Yukinon?! Hikki?!

"Yo."

"Hello, Yuigahama-san."

"What are you guys doing out here? It's like 9 o'clock already!" I was about to answer, but Yukinoshita beat me to the punch

"It's… A long story…"

"I see… You guys can come in if you want!" She says excitedly as she grabs and yanks Yukinoshita inside "You too Hikki!"

I comply with the command and enter into her home.

"Pardon the Intrusion." Yukinoshita and I say in sync

Taking a quick look around, it is easy to tell that Yuigahama lives pretty well off, just like myself. To my right is a large living room with two couches and a flat screen TV while on my left is a kitchen. Directly in front of me sat a dining table and a doorway leading into a hallway which I presumed was where the bedrooms were. My attention moves back to the kitchen and I notice a dry erase board has been hung up outside of the entrance with the words "Yui keep out" written on it. Even her family knows the danger of Yuigahama's cooking. I guess Yukinoshita also saw the sign because we were both laughing at the sign.

"What are you guys laughing a- Hey! That's mean you guys! Don't laugh!" Yuigahama says in an angered fluster as she tries to hide the dry erase board from our eyes.

"I'm terribly sorry Yuigahama-san, I can't help it." Yukinoshita says in between giggles

"You guys are mean you know." She pouts as she crosses her arms around her chest

"Anyways Yukinon and Hikki, why are you guys here at this hour?"

Our expressions immediately turn serious again and Yukinoshita looks at Yuigahama with saddened eyes.

"Well, it began like this…"

_

After around a half hour of speaking of the incident, Yuigahama and Yukinoshita look like they're on the verge of tears.

"I can't believe they would say that about Hikki. They don't even know him and he even made an attempt to introduce himself too…"

"I agree, it was extremely cruel of them to do so. And that's why… that's why I ran away."

"Eh?! Yukinon you ran away?"

"I've decided I cannot stand those… people anymore."

"But they're your family! You need to go back to them some time!"

"They are no family of mine. We may be family by blood, but they have never been family to me. My relationship with them was never… genuine." A long silence fills the room as we all stare at each other. This silence was awkward because it was filled with many unanswered questions. What did this mean for the Service Club? What does this mean for Yukinoshita? Where will Yukinoshita do now that she has ran away from home? All of these questions were swirling through my head and I'm sure they were going through their heads as well.

"So, Yuigahama-san, I must ask if I could stay with you for a while." She says as she stands up and bows to Yuigahama. I have never seen Yukinoshita bow before and I almost felt dizzy from the thought. The fact that the noble Ice Queen was bowing to a commoner like Yuigahama. I have officially seen everything from this day forth.

"Of course it's fine Yukinon! It'll be like a super long sleepover!"

"But what about your uniform Yukinoshita? Sobu won't let you into school without a uniform."

"I don't think it would be wise for me to come to school. My mother is bound to send some of her dogs to search the school for me."

"Yukinon! You're going to miss some much work though!"

"I'll ask Hiratsuka for your work and I think it would be wise to inform her about the situation. I think we can trust her." I say as I look away from them

"That's a good idea Hikki!"

"I find it somewhat disturbing that you address her without sensei but I suppose she has grown close to all of us. That will do."

As we were talking, Yuigahama's mother came into the room was walking over to us.

"Hello Yukinoshita-san, it's a good to see you again."

"I agree, Yuigahama-san."

Yuigahama's mother turns to look at me and she grins at me

"So you're the Hikki Yui is always talking about? I swear she never stops talking about you." This causes all of us to blush heavily and look away in embarrassment

"Mama! Stop embarrassing me!"

"I'm sorry dear, I couldn't miss such a great opportunity." She says with a mischievous grin

"Hey Mama, would it be okay if Yukinon stays here for a while? She-"

"Don't worry, I heard all of it." She says causing us to stare at her "I didn't mean to easedrop but I was walking by and heard you talking. While I don't agree with it, I will support you with your decision Yukinoshita-san" Yukinoshita blushes in response and bows to Yuigahama's mother.

"Thank you, Yuigahama-san. This means a lot to me."

"Well, it's getting late…" I say as I begin to move towards the door.

"Do you want a ride home Hikki?"

"No, I'm okay. Thank you though." I say as politely as possible

"Hikigaya-kun."

"Yes?" Worlessly, Yukinoshita pulls me into a hug with what seems to be all of her strength. Our faces are tented crimson by the action. "Thank you, for walking me here."

"Y-yeah, It's not a problem." I say as I walk towards the door

"See you later Hikki! I'll see you tomorrow!"

I nod to her and proceed out into the cold air once again. Staring up at the sky, the moon shines brightly down on me with many stars littering the sky. But the only thing I can think of at this moment was Yukinoshita. It was strange and out of character for her to embrace me or let alone anyone for that matter. If I were my middle school self, I would have confessed and if this were the beginning of high school I would probably try to distance myself from her to avoid any misunderstandings between us. But now, I can't imagine ignoring Yukinoshita or even Yuigahama for that matter. The relationships I had with them were truly genuine or at least moving towards genuine. But all I can feel right now is anxiety and worry over Yukinoshita. I am scared she is going to lose her noble image because of me, I'm scared her family is going to lose their power and their noble name, I am worried that Yukinoshita had just ended all ties with her family over me, and I'm scared that her family is going to hunt me down. Truly, rich and powerful families are terrifying. But even so, if what has happened tonight will further something that is genuine, I will continue on.

I begin to walk towards the station yet again and board without much hassle. After around 15 minutes of riding and about 20 of walking, I finally reach my house. Due to it being almost 10pm, I expect that my parents are asleep so I am extra careful to be quiet. As I head towards my room, Komachi suddenly comes running out asking where I have been. I tell her I just returned from Yuigahama's and that there's nothing to worry about. Although she's wearing a cheeky grin, I know she knows that something more happened, but luckily she doesn't press any further. I move into my room and change out of my formal attire and into more loose clothing. All I want to do is sleep…

 **Author's Note: Hello everyone, I've been reading a lot of Yahari fanfictions lately and I was inspired to write this. Although, I think my dialogue and portraying of the characters is a bit OOC but I'm trying. I had a lot of fun writing this. Anyway, I'd like to apologize to anyone that read the Support rewrite thing that I did and deleted. I was completely insensitive to the topic of rape and shouldn't have written it. I also have no plans to ever redo it again. So again, I sincerely apologize. Anyway, I hope that this better than that and I hope people enjoy it. Please leave reviews and if people want me to keep going, I'll do my best.**


	2. Chapter 2

Perspective: Hikigaya

Throughout the entire night and even through my dreams I could feel nothing but a large sense of dread overtaking my senses. The feeling of dread played violently with my dreams as it filled them with many what if scenarios after the events of last night. More often than not, I am a lucid dreamer and I have full control over my dreams but tonight was different. I feared the day coming and the looming consequences of Yukinoshita's actions and what they meant for us in the service club. And those fears manifested into horrible night terrors that shook the core of my being. Almost all of them were of losing Yukinoshita and the service club. I am almost confused at why I feared this. I should be saying good riddance because of her never ending tides of insults and smart remarks towards myself. But now, she is my first friend it seems and she holds me dear. Whether or not I can return those feelings honestly are still swirling in my head. Do I want to be part of a girl with so much trouble and a cold personality? I would like to think so, given my confession to both her and Yuigahama about wanting 'something genuine' but a part of me fears moving forward and hurting Yukinoshita's good name. She's worked her entire life to get good grades and stand out on top and now because of me, it could bring an end to that. Sadly in life, there is no such thing as a restart button and we all have to come to face these problems.

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*

A loud noise interrupts my thoughts and I open my eyes to find rays of light shining through my window and my alarm blaring very loudly into my hear. With a sigh, I move to turn it off and quickly jump out of bed. Lingering in bed is just a bad idea; if you do so you're bound to be late because you fell back asleep. Exiting my room, I move towards my restroom and grab a towel from the hallway closet. I then quickly undress and take a very quick shower and then put on my uniform. Upon entering the kitchen, I see Komachi is waiting for me with an eager expression and a large grin covering her face.

"So Oni-chan, what exactly happened last night besides going to Yui-san's?" I sigh on instinct at this

"Nothing happened."

"Oni-chan's lying! Something did happen because your shoulders are slouching more than usual and you immediately went to bed after getting home. Your cute little sister is worried about you know? I bet that earned a lot of Komachi points!" I chuckle at her antics a little before staring at her with a serious expression

"I had dinner with the Yukinoshita's last night and let's say what happened was not expected."

"Oh? Did Yukino-san confess her love for you and her parents gave you their blessing? I'm proud of you oni-chan!"

"Tch. That would never happen. Yukinoshita has no romantic feelings for me and I know that as a fact!"

"You're in denial Oni-chan…." She deadpans

"It's called being a realist."

"So, if you and Yukino-san didn't get together what did happen?"

"…."

"Yukinoshita…. She ran away from home with me aiding her in her escape…."

"EH?!"

It took me some time to explain exactly what happened and by the time I was done we had to leave for school.

"Bye Oni-chan! I'll see you at home!" Komachi bids me farewell and walks into the gates of Sobu. After waiting around 5 minutes, I enter into the gates. Many students are congregating around the entrance, talking with their friends, finishing last minute homework, and other things. I notice a few students scowling at me but at this point I am used to it. Although much of the hate for me has died down after the Sagami incident, there are a few people who still remember and they cast threaten gazes towards me. But for the most part they leave me alone, given I am under the protection of the 'Great Hayama Hayato' in their eyes. I would definitely not call us close by any means. I've always hated that great faker and that perfect pretty boy, but for some odd reason he always wants to help and guide me. Though, I expect to have to deal with him, given the events of last night. I know Yukinoshita will not be attending so at least I can avoid trouble if I stay out of the spotlight.

"Hikki!" Turning around, I see Yuigahama running towards me as I put up my shoes into my locker

"Yo."

"Yukinon said she wanted to continue club at my house and she wants you to come. Can you Hikki?"

"I don't see why not, but how are we going to get requests?"

"Hmm… I haven't actually thought about that. We should ask Yukinon at club."

"I see."

We both head inside and we go our separate ways. I sit down at my desk and put my headphones in and drone out the sounds of people talking while Yuigahama goes to her clique. But I can feel the gaze of Hayama Hayato on my back and the same dread from my dreams begins to come back. I hear footsteps and I look up to see him staring at me with a worried expression.

"Hikigaya, can we talk after lunch?" Although every fiber of my being tells me to ignore him, I none the less nod in agreement which satisfies him as he walks towards his clique. I sigh in annoyance and turn my attention towards the front of the classroom. The homeroom teacher greets us and we proceed into our lessons for the day. I follow along as much as possible but can't help but doze off.

The sound of the lunch bell forces me awake and I sigh as I know what's coming. I grab my bento from my bag and walk towards Hayama and his clique. He notices me and gives me the same fake smile he always has and I almost click my tongue in annoyance but decide to hold it back.

"Hello, Hikitani-kun." He greets

"Yo. Where do you want to go?"

"I think the roof would be fine."

"Eh? Why are ya going with Hikio, Hayato?" Miura asks in a somewhat annoyed manner

"We have some… business that we need to take care of is all. I'll be back soon."

"Alright… don't take too long now ya hear?

"See you guys later Hayato! Hikitani! Tobe waves at us

"Thank you BL Gods…" Ebina says as she grins from ear to ear. What is wrong with you woman?

"Hikki…" Yuigahama casts me a worried expression

We walk out of the room and continue in silence. Upon making it to the roof, Hayama turns around and looks at me with a look of pure but contained anger.

"Hikigaya. Where is Yukinoshita?"

"How the hell should I know? She ran off before I had a chance to stop her." I lied through my teeth

"The security cameras and the guards told us you both left together and now we can't find Yukinoshita."

"We did leave together but when we got to the station she left. I don't know where she is."

I felt a sudden punch to my stomach and I look up to see Hayama's foot directly in my face. I'm knocked to the ground and I can feel blood coming out of my nose.

"I didn't want to have to do that Hikigaya but you left me no choice. Where is Yukinoshita?"

"Even if I did know I wouldn't tell you now you bastard." I grunt as I pick myself up "You and your families know nothing about Yukinoshita and she denounced her family for a reason I am sure. She doesn't want anything to do with you or her family ever again. She won't be your puppet anymore." I won't fight back. I am a coward after all.

"What do you know about her?! You've known her for only 3 years! I've known her my whole life. We were childhood friends and now Haruno is hurting because of you!" He says as he kicks me down again and repeatedly punches my stomach. I groan in pain and manage to push him off.

"So that's what this is about… Haruno." Upon realizing what he said he moves away from me

"You wouldn't understand, I…" I can see tears welling in his eyes as he gets back into a readied stance.

"You love her, don't you?" I ask as I move towards him

"…"

"You see through everything don't you Hikigaya?" He says as he drops to his knees.

"You know, it's not wise for you to take frustrations out on people. But luckily I am a nobody so you'll be able to retain your pretty boy image." I say as I open my bento and sit down in front of him "I may hate you, but I don't want to ruin any of your families' reputations. It would be way too much trouble for the both of us to deal with." He stares at me wide eyed and smiles. Not the same smile he always gives. But one of pure and utter defeat. He reaches into his bag and pulls out a bento and we both eat together silence.

"You know Hikigaya, I envy you in so many ways. The relationships you have and how honest you are with everyone. You are honestly too kind for your own good."

"I suppose so, but I am curious. Why Haruno of all people?" He pauses for a moment trying to gather his words.

"I guess you could say there is a spark that I feel with her. I feel like I may be able to open myself to her and she's playful, kind, sweet, you get the picture."

"You know, the only way you can do that is if you take off that mask of yours when you're around everyone around here. Especially your clique. I think they want you to be more honest with your thoughts around them."

"If only it was that simple Hikigaya. I'm worried that if I bring down my mask, our group will dissolve because they don't like who I actually am."

"If they don't like you for who you actually are, you were never friends to begin with." He looks at me with realization and I can see tears start to well in his eyes. For the first time ever, I saw the Hayama Hayato cry. It's disturbing to say the least.

"Thank you, Hikigaya. And by the way…"

"Hmm?"

"I hate you."

Ah.

"Right back at you."

"And sorry for being physical with you, I'll take responsibility for it."

"There's no need."

"By the way Hikigaya, I would be careful if I were you. Yukinoshita's family is searching for you and I don't know if they'll be as kind as I was. Be careful, I know Yukinoshita and Yuigahama care about you too much to lose you."

"Will do." And with that Hayama Hayato leaves the roof, leaving me by my lonesome.

If I was worried before, I knew now that I have landed myself in some deep shit. I'm probably 6 feet under right now. I could feel fear grip my chest and a large lump form in my throat. I'm feeling slightly dizzy right now and it's almost hard to breath. I sigh heavily and down the stairway and back to class. As I walk, I hear the warning bell start to ring and students suddenly flood the hallways. Well, except the area that's around me. They're all keeping their distances probably because of my heavily bloodied nose and the threatening gaze I'm sure I'm holding. I don't want anyone near me right now. If one were to look at the many expressions adorning these teenager's faces they would find there to be a huge variety. Some cast an expression that screams "Got what was coming to him." While others turn their heads away in fear of what looks to be a new delinquent. I walk into the nearest restroom and wipe the blood from my nose. I then look at myself and the mirror and can't help but stare. My eyes are devoid of any sort of life, more so than normal and I look like a petty thug. I actually look kind of badass. Nice job me! I chuckle lightly to myself and proceed with the rest of the day. I notice the Hayama has gone home according to his clique and I can feel the worried eyes of Yuigahama on my back but for some odd reason I focus on the lesson ahead.

*RING*

The sound of the school bell rings loudly and I can feel the sudden jolt of energy of all of the students around me. While some quickly move towards the door and head to what I presume to be club activities or going home, most people stay in the classroom and start chattering like a bunch of idiots on things like "Do you have plans after school?" or "Hey, did you hear about what happened to that freak on the roof with Hayato today? He came back with a bloodied nose!" I click my tongue in anger and quickly move towards the door to find Hiratsuka. But as I start moving towards her office I hear the sounds of footsteps and yelling from behind me.

"Hikki!"

I turn around to see Yuigahama running towards me huffing and puffing. If running that distance gets you out of breath, you need to work on your health you know? Well, to be fair she is carrying those large melons on her- Nevermind. No need to finish that train of thought.

"Hikki, what happened between between you and Hayato? People are saying you came back from the roof with a bloodied nose." She says worriedly

"…."

"Hikki?"

"It's nothing. I'm fine."

"Hikki…"

"I need to go to Hiratsuka. I still haven't gone to her about Yukinoshita's work."

"Ne, Hikki. You're still coming to club right?"

"Yeah…" I say slowly

"I'll wait out here for you then. Don't be mean and ditch me though!"

"Don't worry. I won't."

For the safety of you and myself I won't. Not with the possibility of the Yukinoshita family dogs lurking around. It's safer to stand together then alone in these situations right? I walk towards the teachers' workroom and can hear what sounds like a conversation as I get closer. Inside I can hear a man with a deep and intimidating voice and the sound of an annoyed teacher. As I get closer, I can start making out details of their conversation.

"I've already told you Yukinoshita-san. I have no idea where your daughter is and now I need to ask you to leave." Oh shit. That's her father. They're already here and there looking for her.

"Very well, but I'm also interested in another student that goes to this school. A Hikigaya Hachiman. Do you know of his whereabouts?" Great! Now they're looking for me next!

"I'm afraid that I am legally not permitted to tell you Yukinoshita-san. And from my understanding you are a member of the diet of Chiba? Shouldn't you know these things?"

"I suppose you are right. I'll be taking my leave then." He says as he begins to move towards the door. At this point I hadn't noticed I've pretty much pressed my body against the door and I had nowhere to run. I move to get away, but the door swings open revealing both Hiratsuka and Yukinoshita's father.

"Hikigaya-kun right? We need to talk."

It was at this point that I knew. I fucked up.

 **Author's Note: Hello everyone! I'm a bit late on the chapter update and it's a bit shorter than I originally wanted it to be but I think I've gotten the point across and it's relatively good. My goal for this now is to try to reframe from being OOC but I'm trying to have fun with this so I'll tend to be a bit more intensive on dialogue and character interaction because that is my writing style. I'm a bit late because of a coupling of writer's block and a mental breakdown earlier this week, but I'm on my feet now and I'm going to do my best to continue this. Please leave a review and point out any errors I've made. Anyways, see you next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

Perspective: Hikigaya

Fear. Fear makes your heart pound. Fear controls the hearts and minds of many people in the modern world. We were almost entirely controlled by it because it kept us alive in the beginning. It allowed us to know what danger was and how to properly avoid it. We would either use fight or flight. Because flight was the most commonly used one and is the most commonly used method, it is how the majority decide to deal with fear. But the reasons for fear have changed from the beginning and modern history. Instead of fearing the lion or the bear, people instead fear each other. Particularly it is what a person will say about another person that makes fear common in the modern era. We fear that doing something out of the norm will cause someone to say something about us that will get us outcasted from society or fired from a job. Source: Me. But pure and utter terror where the human form cannot move or respond to the threat at hand. That is what I am dealing with now in my own body as I stare up at the imposing figure of Yukinoshita's father.

"Hikigaya-kun right? We need to talk."

"Right…"

With my brain being defied by my legs I move into the room and walk towards Hiratsuka's desk and Yukinoshita's father and Hiratsuka herself follow behind me and I take a seat in an empty chair by her desk. She casts me a worried expression and I move my head to ignore her. That is, until Yukinoshita's father sits down directly in front of me. As I reluctantly look him over, I can't help but monologue his form. He stand roughly 190cm and he has short black hair that is the same shade of black as Yukinoshita. Surprisingly he doesn't look older than 40 and he wears a black pair of glasses.

"I'm sure you know why I wish to talk to you, Hikigaya."

"…"

"You see, you ran off with my daughter last night and now I want to know where she is. Would you care to tell me where she is?"

"… I wouldn't know. She ran off before I had a chance to-"

"Save it. I know that's not the truth. I've talked with Hayato after all."

Damn. What the hell am I supposed to do?! I don't want to die here for certain but every fiber of my being is telling me to not give her up. For reasons unknown to me, I decide to further the lie.

"I can assure you I don't know where your daughter is. We got on the train together but as soon as we got to my station she up and left. I'm sorry, but that's all that I know." I say as politely as possible. Better not piss him off.

He sighs heavily and removes his glasses

"Well, I suppose I shouldn't expect an answer from you given how close you two have become. Rather then, Hikigaya, may I ask you for some assistance?"

"Assistance?" Both Hiratsukua and I say in unison. Why would he be asking me for help? I'm pretty sure he wants to drag my body to the sea and leave it in the water.

"Yes. Rather than asking for you for where she is, I should be asking how I can help you two." He pauses as he turns his gaze towards me "There's more than likely a reason she trusts you so greatly and because I love my daughter I want to earn her trust again and help her in any way I can." Did God just grant me a second chance? Am I not going to die? God I swear to you that from this day forth I will serve you with the upmost diligence and live my life in your na-

"Currently, my wife and many underlings are searching for our daughter's whereabouts. I have taken the liberty to come here first and talk to the man that ran off with her in the first place before my wife does. I'd rather not have to use violence to resolve this issue so that's why I came here first." I gulp heavily at that and count my lucky stars in my head.

"The only thing I ask is that you keep quiet about my daughter and our situation. What we need the least right now is news of this to break out." I nod in understanding and with all of my courage I stand up

"I think that's something I can do."

"Thank you, Hikigaya-kun." He says as he suddenly shakes my hand. He has a tight grip and it almost hurts me. "I'll be taking my leave then. Take care Hikigaya-kun, Hiratsuka-san." He says as he opens the door to the workroom and walks off, leaving us alone in the room. I turn to Hiratsuka who has a mixture of what looks like anger and worry written on her face.

"Why does trouble always follow you, Hikigaya?"

"Tch. How the hell should I know? It's not my fault that we are dealing with this." Suddenly I feel a new punch to my stomach which causes me to fall to the ground and clench my stomach in pain. Hiratsuka, who was originally glaring at me is looking at me with a worried expression.

"Hikigaya, are you alright? Normally you don't fall down from that…"

"I'm fine…" I say as I try to get up but can't seem to find the strength

"Hikigaya, let me see." Before I can react, she moves over to me and forces me down to the ground. She then starts unbuttoning my uniform's shirt and rips it off, revealing my bare chest which is covered with multiple bruises from Hayama.

"Oh my god Hikigaya! How have you been going through school like this?!" She says in a panicked voice has she rushes towards what I guess is a workroom refrigerator. She then grabs a nearby bag and fills it with ice and holds it onto my bare stomach. I can't help but both wince and blush at the contact and I try to move away.

"Sensei…"

"What, Hikigaya?" She says firmly

"You're kind of on top of me right now and you've been moving up and down my chest a little too much…" Her face immediately becomes red like a tomato and she moves off of me, but leaves the ice pack in my grasp. I'm finally able to stand on my feet and I move to face her.

"Right, anyway. I'm sure there is a reason why you're here, Hikigaya." She says trying to change the subject

"I came here to pick up Yukinoshita's work…"

"Somehow I knew you were lying. So where is she? Don't tell me she's at your place now." She says with a threatening gaze

"Of course not! She's at Yuigahama's." This satisfies her and she moves towards her desk again

"You're lucky I'm her counselor or I wouldn't have her work." She says as she grabs the paperwork from her desk and hands them to me. "Be careful Hikigaya, the path you're moving on is dangerous."

Wow. Spoken like a true shounen manga lover. Same old Sensei I guess.

"I will. I've always been careful." I throw away the ice pack and put on my shirt again and fix it to make it more presentable

"Are you sure you don't need that?"

"I'll be fine. I'll re ice when I get home."

"Ok then. See you Hikigaya."

I look down the hallway and see that Yuigahama is waiting patiently for me but is currently distracted by her phone. Typical. Upon noticing my presence her expression changes and she runs to meet me. Seriously, are you a dog just seeing its master come home?

"Hikki! Was that Yukinon's father that just walked out of there?!"

"Yeah… But everythings fine. Nothing happened."

"Hikki… Don't lie to me." She says as she pushes her body up against me causing my face to flush red. Too close! I try to get out of her grasp but she's got me like a vice and she's pushing ever closer.

"Fine. Fine. I'll tell you!" She releases me from her grasp which causes me to sigh in relief "He asked where Yukinoshita was."

"You didn't tell him did you?"

"Of course I didn't. I'm not an idiot y'know."

"The way you said that was totally disgusting Hikki. Please don't do that ever again." She says with a look of pure disappointment and disgust. That's really mean. "So what did you tell him?"

"I basically told him I didn't have an idea where Yukinoshita was. But the problem was, he didn't believe me."

"He didn't threaten you did he?" She asks worriedly

"No. He actually asked me for help."

It is still beyond me why the Yukinoshita's father would ask a commoner for assistance. He could easily just have a bunch of men come and grab me, beat the information out of me, and toss my lifeless body into the ocean somewhere. He said he did care for his daughter, but I do believe there is some kind of ulterior motive to his actions. Maybe it's to save his name or to avoid any of the trouble of getting rid of me. I'm sure that's what's on his wife's mind right now. Given he said she has underlings looking for me, that's probably the reason.

"Hikki!"

"Huh?"

"You like totally spaced out right there. I asked you what he wanted help with."

"Oh. He basically asked to keep the fact that Yukinoshita ran away a secret. He also wants to help us to hide from Yukinoshita's mother and her underlings. Apparently they're looking for me."

"Are you okay Hikki? You look really pale all of a sudden."

"Yeah, I'm fine." The truth is I'm not fine and I'm actually scared for my life, but you don't need to know that Gahama-chan.

"If you say so…" She says as she begins to walk down the hallway "Are you coming Hikki?"

I give a simple nod and follow her out down the stairs and out of the building. We stop by our lockers and grab our shoes and leave. I grab my bike and despite my protests, I am forced to ride my bike with Yuigahama hugging my back. My face is flushed despite knowing that it means nothing romantic. Those idealistic dreams of having a girl that loves you holding your back as you ride your back is nothing but an old dream from Middle School. One dream that I will gladly repress and would like to forget. The ride was spent with us not uttering a single word. To be honest, I prefer it that way. Not that I hate hearing Yuigahama talk it's just that my mind is in a state of pure and utter chaos and I don't want to be questioned any further. How am I going to deal with this? I know Yukinoshita's father said he would help, but the worry of what Yukinoshita's mother and her underlings would do is scaring me beyond proper thought. I am a coward, but after what Hayama did I am worried for my survival. There is also that Yukinoshita is probably doing much worse with worry and regret than I am. Even though she said she hated her family, I know there is a small part of her that cares. Everyone has that, even me the 'Monster of Logic'

After around 30 minutes of riding and great fatigue, we made it to Yuigahama's home. We walk up to the door and much to my surprise, Yuigahama does not pull out a key and she throws the door open.

"I'm home!"

"Welcome home, Yuigahama-san. Welcome Hikigaya-kun." Yukinoshita says as she comes from the kitchen

"Y-yo."

"Ah, Hikki and Yui are finally here. Did you have a good day at school?"

"I did, I don't know about Hikki though."

"Mine was okay, I guess." I say nonchalantly

"Well make yourself at home Hikki-kun, Yukino-san has been helping with my with dinner and it's almost ready."

"T-thank you, Yuigahama-san." Free food is always appreciated to us loners!

I take a seat on the couch and turn on the television. Yuigahama comes and sits next to me with a grin on her face and we begin to chat. Yukinoshita also comes in, handing us each a cup of tea and moving back to the kitchen.

"Dinners ready!" Yui's mother calls out and we both move towards the table. With Yukinoshita and I sitting next to each other and Yui and her mother next to each other. We say our thanks and begin to dig in. It's a western dish that I think is called Meatloaf? It's weird but the meat tastes amazing. It's almost like a hamburger but with tomato sauce. Even though I hate tomatoes, I love tomato sauce and the various dishes you can make with it. Like Pizza and Spaghetti. Why didn't us Japanese people think of this? Well, probably because there were no tomatoes in Japan but that is despite the point. I'm sure we could have figured it out for ourselves.

"Hikigaya-kun, you have my work right?"

"Yeah of course I do. It was a pain getting it though." I say without thinking

"And why is that?" I messed up. I wanted to put this off for later.

"Well, your father was there in Hiratsuka's office and I was forced to confront him…" Immediately, everyone in the room becomes tense

"…"

"What did he say?"

"He asked where you were, but I pleaded ignorance. He also asked if there was a way he could help us."

"He said that?"

"He said that he cares about you and he wants to earn your trust back. But your mother and her underlings are looking for us. Luckily he came first."

"Maybe I should go back to them…."

"No!" Shit! I didn't mean for it to come back out that forcefully. Everyone's eyes are widened with shock over my outburst and Yuigahama is looking at me worriedly

"I mean, no. I don't think that's such a great idea right now."

"Why is that? It would be good for Yukinon to make up with her family."

"… I agree, but not right now. Making these ground breaking decisions is not good for one's mental health. I'm studying psychology now and this is something that I remember quite well. Going back and forth on matters that matter really dearly to you is not good for you sanity. It will leave you constantly in pain and conflicted. Yukinoshita, you need to think before doing anything." My speech leaves everyone in awe and I look to Yukinoshita worriedly. Her expressions is conflicted and I can see tears in her eyes, but she smiles at me. This is how the Ice Queen froze me in my tracks.

"Thank you, Hikigaya-kun…" I blush at her words and look away

"It's not a problem. I'm just worried about you is all." If I was blushing hard, the Ice Queen's face just turned into a tomato.

"Anyway, I think we should discuss club matters." I suggest and Yuigahama and Yukinoshita nod quickly in agreement. We spent the next half an hour talking about how we could continue requests eating our dinner as we talked. Yuigahama's mother offered some suggestions as well. I suggested I could stay at the clubroom and relay requests back to Yuigahama and Yukinoshita, but both were strongly opposed. Stating that I'd "scare away any students making a request." So much cruelty. I'm thinking about calling the police about for abuse. Though I don't think I'd get very far. I do look like a petty criminal after all. We finally make a decision to have both Yuigahama and I come to the clubroom for 15 minutes and put a notice outside of the door with a link to the service club email. All there is now to finalize the details with Hiratsuka.

*BOOM*

Just as we were talking, a loud boom erupts from outside and all of the light go off in the house. Yuigahama moves towards the window and reveals the world outside. Outside, a tremendous downpour of rain greets us and the street is completely flooded with water. Damnit, I should have payed more attention to the weather. I knew the sky was dark and it was going to rain but not this bad! Now I have to ride home and that and risk getting disease from the water. Damn you nature!

"Well, I think that's my que to go."

"Eh?! Hikki are you insane?! You can't ride home in that!"

"It's fine. The only alternative is that I stay here and that is simply out of the qu-"

"I'm fine with it Hikki-kun. It'd make me look bad as an adult if I let you go home in that."

"No offense but I wouldn't be comfortable staying here. It would be awkward."

"I think we can get over the awkwardness. You said you cared about my mental health. Well I care about your physical health, Hikigaya-kun." Yukinoshita says coldly, but with a mild blush. Her expression tells me there is no room for argument

"Fine. But at least let me go move my bike out of the rain. And... pardon the intrusion."

I take a deep breath and I run outside as fast as possible. I am greeted by the cold downpour of the rain and it causes me to shiver violently, but I ignore it as I run for my bike. You can't make me stay here! I start running down the sidewalk only to be violently yanked backward. I turn around to see Yuigahama latching onto me with a death grip as she pulls me towards the garage . Guess I'm not escaping after all. We head back inside and we both end up taking a shower. Yuigahama's mother handed me a pair of sweatpants that apparently were Yuigahama's fathe, but he's away on business apparently. That makes me feel a lot safer too. I don't even want to know what type of man helped raise Yuigahama. He must be even more bubbly than her and the thought of a guy being like that is… off putting. We are dragged into the living room and all I can say is that tonight is going to be eventful.

 **Author's Note: Sorry guys, haven't been updating a lot. I've been dealing with a lot and this has gotten away from me, but I plan to make this as long as I can. Also, I appreciate the reviews from Sir Chronos and others. I would also like to answer the review asking about what lead up to this situation. I'm still thinking about whether or not I want to add an actual explanation. I kind of just made this out of an idea and had no specific goal on how I would explain what lead to it. I may or may not add a chapter explaining it, time will tell. I'm also trying to work on not repeating too much and adding more monologue. I'm just a huge fan of character interaction so it's kind of hard for me to add monologue. I would also like to mention that I have never seen the second season of this anime, I only know about the genuine thing from reading the fan fictions. Also, I may not be uploading for a while, I'm dealing with a lot right now and swamped with work. I'm trying to get my life back on track. I'm going to start going to therapy, gym, church, and I'm applying for a job soon. But it is my hope that I can upload frequently. Anyway, thanks for the reviews and I'd like to see more. See you next time!**

 **PS: THANKS FOR 2.5K VIEWS EVERYONE AND ALL OF THE FOLLOWS AND FAVORITES. MEANS A LOT TO ME.**


	4. Chapter 4

**THANKS FOR 4.2K VIEWS AND PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW, I WANT FEEDBACK**

Perspective: Yukinoshita

Standing in the doorway to the garage were Hikigaya-kun and Yuigahama-san both completely drenched from the rain. After explaining that Hikigaya-kun attempted to escape but was captured by Yuigahama-san, Hikigaya-kun and Yuigahama-san left to take showers. Leaving myself and Yuigahama's mother alone to clean the dishes. It first starts off quietly, but Yuigahama's mother coughs suddenly which draws my attention.

"Are you alright, Yuigahama-san?"

"I'm fine. I'm just suffering from a little bit of a cough. Though, I should be asking you the same question."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you just up and left your family out of nowhere and with Hikki-kun no less. I've seen you eyeballing him the entire time."

"I believe I'm doing fine; I'm just shaken by my decision is all, though I think I made the right decision."

"That's up for you to decide, not me." She pauses before taking a deep breath "I did the same thing when I was about your age." This statement catches me off guard. From what I could tell from Yuigahama's mother, she always seemed like the type to obey the rules and she seems very family oriented.

"Truly?"

"Yep. For the same reason as you, over a boy."

"Did you ever make up with your family?"

"Eventually I did, around the time of my wedding. I never knew that man would end up becoming my husband and the father of the biggest joy in my life. I think you and I are quite alike in that regard, I had to find my way and now you do. That's why I am grateful for you being friends with Yui, she cares about you and Hikki-kun a lot."

"I see…"

After finishing cleaning the dishes, I move to the living room and patiently wait for Hikigaya-kun and Yuigahama-san. Yuigahama's mother bids me farewell saying that she has to go get ready for work tomorrow and rest. I look at the time and realize that it's 8 o'clock and the rain has yet to stop. My mind automatically shifts to Hikigaya-kun without her presence. I think I was the only one who noticed it but it seemed like Hikigaya-kun had a slight limp in his movements and it looked like he was in pain. There's also my feeling about him these past few days. At first I only saw him as a rotten inferior being but as time went on I started thinking of him more as a friend and a pillar of emotional support and guidance. But currently, I've realized my feelings about him were beginning to change yet again. All throughout today I could only think of him coming here and being around him. When I saw him, I felt my heart flutter and at dinner I rushed to sit beside him. And from what Yuigahama's mother told me, I have been eyeballing him. I'm actually looking forward to tonight…

Perspective: Hikigaya

Before I took a shower, I was pretty reluctant given the power was out and the danger of being electrocuted due to the storm outside or some other factor, but luckily the Yuigahama's have a backup generator that has restored power to the house. Now I can relax… I get in the shower and the warmth of the water greets me causing me to sigh with pleasure. I want to stay in here forever but sadly, power is limited so I have to make this quick. I quickly cover a washcloth in soap and go up and down my body with it, wincing slightly as I wash the bruises from Hayama. I need to get that bastard back for this…

I finish and cover my lower half with a towel and dry the rest of my body. Next, I dry my hair and my body and put on the pajamas. But I can't find the shirt. Where did it go? I shrug and walk out of the bathroom and into the living room without thinking and am met with Yukinoshita. Her face immediately turns red with embarrassment but also worry as I'm sure she's noticed the bruises. Just great. Now I'm never going to hear the end of it from her.

"Hikigaya-kun, are those bruises…?"

"…"

"How did you get them?"

"I fell…" I lie as she moves closer to me

"Is that so? Then how is that those bruises are all over your chest and stomach in random places?"

"No reason…" She then presses her body against mine and our faces go red from the contact

"Don't lie to me. What happened that gave you these bruises?" Despite her blush, she stares coldly and determinately at me. Scary and too close! Bad combo!

"It was Hayama…" I breathe out. No use in hiding it now.

"I'll get some ice." She says as she moves towards the kitchen "Consider yourself luckily, you're having your wounds treated by a superior being, you primitive life form." She says with a slight grin. I click my tongue in response. The cruel Ice Queen is back and right now I'm her only punching bag.

"Whatever woman. I'm going to sit down now, it hurts."

Before moving to the couch, I grab my bag and pull the current light novel I'm reading out and begin to get lost in it. The main character Rem has confessed her love to Subaru from where I left off and as I continue to read I become even more pissed at this main character. He simply ignored her feelings and remains too dense to notice that anyone else likes him. All he cares about is the character Emilia who hasn't even appeared in the novel for the majority of it. What an idiot, how can he be so dense? [1]

As I read, I felt both a cold and wet and a hot and slightly damp feeling greet my upper body. I look up to see Yukinoshita is standing above me with one hand on my shoulder and another hand on the ice pack that is moving around my upper body. She then climbs into my lap suddenly and I stare up at her in awe. Her face is tinted red but she presses on. Come on Yukinoshita! Get off! I'm going to start to misunderstanding if you keep this up.

"Y-Yukinoshita?" I nervously choke out. She leans her face down towards me and her raven hair falls loosely on my body. I can even feel her breath on my face. My words must have reached her because she shoots off of my body rapidly but leaving the ice pack lying on my chest. Her face is completely red and she remains fidgeting around not knowing what to say. I think I just melted the Ice Queen.

"I-I'm s-sorry Hikigaya-kun… I don't know what came over me. I…" She says quickly stumbling trying to find the right words. Her worry must have gotten to her. I've known her for 3 years now and I've learned that she likes helping people without thinking of the consequences. She probably just wanted to make sure all of the bruises were properly iced. Yeah, that's it… Nothing more. Get that middle school misunderstanding thinking out of your head Hachiman!

"I-it's fine, I appreciate it. Thank you." She nods slowly and her calm demeanor quickly returns

"You should be more grateful, having a beauty treat you." She repeats teasingly

"What do you want me to do? Kiss your feet?"

"I wouldn't want your disgusting kisses anywhere near my feet. I'd have to have them amputated." Damn.

"That hurt you know…"

This causes her to smirk and we start talking idly again with occasional insults thrown back and forth between us. Much like how we are in club except club is now at Yuigahama's house. Congratulations Hachiman, you're going over to a girl's house every day you devil! As we continued to chat, Yuigahama comes dressed in her pajamas and she immediately starts freaking out over my bruises asking me a ton of questions. I answer her honestly and I can see the worried looks both Yuigahama and Yukinoshita give me but I ignore them for the most part.

"Ne Ne. Hikki, Yukinon, what should we do now?"

"I'd rather not change how we proceed with club activities but I think it is well past our club hours." Yukinoshita says

"So we should start the sleepover part of this now... What movies do you guys want to watch? I have Netflix so we can watch pretty much anything." Wait a minute, how do you still have internet? Well given you have a backup generator it wouldn't surprise me if you guys had some satellite dish or something. You're the complete opposite of your parents Yuigahama, they actually plan ahead for what if situations. I am the same way though…

"How about Western Cartoons then?" I suggest sarcastically though I don't think my sarcasm was heard

"Wow, I didn't know you could actually suggest something acceptable Hikigaya-kun. I thought you would suggest one of those awful animes with scantily dressed women."

"They're not all like that. Also Yuigahama, where is my shirt?" I look to Yuigahama and see that her gaze is fixated on my chest while a blush covers her face.

"Yuigahama?"

"Oh! It's in guest room, Hikki. I guess I forgot to give it to you."

"It's fine, you guys can pick whatever you want. I'm fine with anything."

They give me a simple nod and I move to the guest room. I subconsciously start observing the room too. The walls are painted a dull white and a dresser stands near the window giving a view of the street. Rain continues to pour down heavily and I notice the street is still extremely flooded. The bed in the room could easily hold two people given it is a queen sized bed. I notice that Yukinoshita's dress from the other night is neatly folded on top of the dresser and she has a few other articles of clothing more than likely given to her by Yuigahama. After finding my shirt sitting on the bed, I go back to the living room and find Yuigahama and Yukinoshita are watching one of my favorite western cartoon, The Loud House [2]. It has Japanese subtitles, but the characters are speaking English. Luckily I am pretty decent and English so I mostly understand what they say. One of the characters, a kid named Clyde, says the main character's older sister Lori gave them the best advice of "Never being myself" and it causes me to chuckle quite audibly.

"Hikki, do you watch this?"

"Yeah, The Loud House is great and it's really funny."

"It is fairly amusing, I suppose." Nothing truly amuses you other than that damned Panda or maybe torturing me, you damned Ice Queen.

"I thought western stuff was like totes all bad." Yuigahama adds

"A lot of the new stuff is, but there are a few diamonds in the rough."

I sit down in between both Yuigahama and Yukinoshita and watch laughing every now and again at the characters' antics and such. After watching a few episodes, we get bored and eventually turn the TV off. In favor of actually talking to one another, much to my disappointment. The conversations are basically what they are in club, Yuigahama talking to Yukinoshita and me offering occasional input. They begin by talking about fashion and pop culture much to my annoyance. All of that stuff is simply made by riajuus to alienate loners and only further makes them feel bad. They say wear all of these exotic colors as fashion statements to "stand out", but it only makes them look the same. The only people that are not noticed are those that don't follow them, mainly us loners. We should honestly ban those ridiculous looking clothes.

"I suppose I shouldn't beat around the bush any longer. Hikigaya-kun, what happened between you and Hayama that left you with bruises?" Yukinoshita says staring at me with an authoritative look that leaves me no room to avoid the question

"Hayato did something to Hikki?"

"We got into a fight…"

"EH?!" Yuigahama had a genuine look of pure anger and worry over her face. That's a first. "I'm not sure I want to talk to him anymore for what he did. That's like totes not cool.

"I knew it…"

Yuigahama tried to reach for my hand, but I quickly got up from the couch to face both of them. I really didn't want to do this, but I need them to get off my case. I can't let them get too worked up over me.

"Look, you two don't need to worry about me. Hayama only did it because he was desperate and was trying to force information out of me. It didn't work and we've made up for it, so there's no need to worry. Yuigahama, don't end things with him. He had motives other than Yukinoshita's family. He's worried about-" Ok, I don't think we need to blurt out his feelings to everyone in the world. I might hate the guy, but I don't think it would be okay to expose someone's deep personal feelings like that. The brats in middle school did that when I got rejected so I know the feeling.

"Hikki…"

"I can't accept that Hikigaya-kun. We're your friends so of course we're going to worry about you. You told us yourself you wanted something genuine so that means we don't hide things from each other. You can rely off of us because we both care about you…" Yukinoshita says with tears in her eyes. The sight was breath taking to say the least. Yukinoshita is changing and I'm not sure I'm fully comfortable with these changes. My understanding of Yukinoshita is changing rapidly, but even so I want to move forward. I'm sure at the beginning of High school I'd do anything in my power to remove myself from them, but now I can't find the strength to or even the desire. I suppose we've both changed a lot because of one another.

"Yeah, I think Yukinon is right. You need to talk to us Hikki. Please don't hide these types of things from us, I care about- no, we care about you way too much to lose you."

They both wrap me is a hug and pull me back to the couch. Despite my protests, both of them refuse to let go of my arms and thus I am unable to move. But Yuigahama is way to close, I can feel her "Womanly features" pressing against my arm and I'm blushing heavily. The same could be said for the both them, but oddly enough a feeling of peace fills the room. After a while I fall asleep with them holding onto me.

 **Author's Note: I feel like this chapter is total garbage too be honest but I had fun writing it. I would also like to address the ending of this and inform everyone that no harem ending will happen. As unrealistic as I feel this fanfic is, I think it is totally out of the question. I'm merely trying to portray how close Yukinoshita and Yuigahama are becoming to Hikigaya. Also, sorry for the short chapter, I've mainly ran out of ideas for how to make it longer, but I feel like I got my point across while adding fluff into the chapter. (I love fluff and will make a great deal of effort to put in the story as much as possible) It should also be noted that I am writing this story one chapter at a time and have no specific plan for the future of it, so if anyone wants to pm me suggestions and maybe become a beta reader I'd be pretty happy.**

 **THANKS FOR 4.2K VIEWS AND PLEASE LEAVE MORE REVIEWS, I WANT MORE FEEDBACK**


	5. Chapter 5

Perspective: Yuigahama

The sun shines brightly from my window ceil as I slowly blink my eyes and take a look around. I looked beside me to see Hikki was still asleep with an arm wrapped tightly around Yukinon as she snuggled her whole body against him. They look so at peace with one another…

I feel my heart clinch in a pain that makes me feel very heavy and very sad. I know why this is, but I want to deny it and hope for what I want. Hikki knows my feelings and although he didn't return them, I felt even more attracted to him. His arm is also around my midsection and I feel myself automatically uplifted by this. I look at the time and realize that it's 7:00. I know we need to get up, but I want to be held for a while longer. Suddenly, my phone vibrates in my pocket and I see a message from an unknown number. Opening my phone, I stare shocked at what is on the screen.

[Hallo Hallo Yui-chan! It's Haruno and I was wondering if you and Hikigaya-kun would come down for a little chat in this cute café I found. Here's the directions. Don't be shy, come and have a chat!]

The message fills me with a sense of dread. So this must be what Hikki feels whenever he talks to Haruno. Before I can decide whether or not to tell them or simply ignore the message, another message follows it.

[By the way Yui-chan, I may have a way for you and Hikigaya to get together.]

Guilt takes over me as I look at the message, I don't want to betray Yukinon, but I love Hikki a lot so it's not like I can just ignore this now. I know I'm not thinking rationally but a part of me that I haven't really heard very often takes over and forces me to reply.

[I will come, but Hikki won't.]

[I expected as much, but that's enough for me. I'll see you Yui-chan!]

Although I may regret this, this may be my one shot at being with Hikki. For the longest time I've wanted to feel his touch and him to tell me that he loves me. I want to be beside him and guide him out of his rotten ways and hate. I want him to smile and be happy and I want to save him. He won't be able to last forever with everyone being so cruel to him. This may be my one shot at doing this, so I won't miss it for the world.

Perspective: Hachiman

"Hikki! Yukinon! It's time to get up you guys! We're going to be late for school Hikki!"

Looking up, I see Yuigahama standing above me with her face extremely close to mine. Her hair falls loosely downward and I can feel her breath on my face. For a moment I am captured by her appearance and unable to move. This scenario feels way too cliché. Cute girls aren't supposed to wake up ordinary people. This isn't just a stupid guy's random fantasy story; this is real life we're talking about. [1]

I hear a gasp from beside me and see that I have both arms around Yukinoshita and she is snuggled extremely close to me. Her face was just as close as Yuigahama's, but her face was a great deal more red than hers. Her eyes are wide and I can see her lips quivering, more than likely out of fear. The Ice Queen must be "Scared for her chastity" as she would say. Ok, we need to stop this. This is getting way to cliché, not to mention awkward. I remove my arms from her body slowly and get up and compose myself.

"Sorry, Yukinoshita.."

"It's fine, Hikigaya-kun…" She says as she straightens her pajamas "I didn't mind it though…" was what I thought I heard her say, but I'm sure the Rom Com gods aren't that cheesy. Not to mention that would be the opposite of what Yukinoshita would say. More than likely she's shaken and disgusted by my actions.

"You guys can get dressed first, I'll cook breakfast." Yuigahama says excitedly as she begins to run towards the kitchen

"NO!" We both shout in unison. Yukinoshita and I seem to have the same idea. Prevent anyone from being poisoned

"Aww, you guys are mean!" She says with a pout "I'll get ready then with Hikki, you can cook if you want Yukinon."

Without saying another word, Yukinoshita moves towards the kitchen. Subconsciously though, I begin to stare at Yukinoshita's frame as she walks. I watch the steady up and down movement of her body and study her frame. As I have always known, she is extremely slender and because of her bedhead, her hair is all over the place. I watch her hips swing like soft pendulums left and right. It's oddly mesmerizing…

I feel my cheeks flare up again and I quickly move towards the restroom to get dressed, grabbing my uniform along the way. I pride myself in being different from all the other teenagers in those regards, but for a second I nearly lost it. I must not be thinking clearly this morning. Time for a cold shower.

After drying my hair and my body, I put on my uniform and walk back into the living room. Yuigahama is happily eating pancakes as Yukinoshita also sits down with her plate. Beside Yukinoshita, there is another plate and I stare at it confused.

"It's for you, Hikigaya-kun. Come and eat."

"You didn't need to make it for me, I could have just bought something from the sch-" Upon looking at her, she stares coldly at me meaning I cannot argue against her.

"It's important for you to get proper nutrition. Even if you are just a parasite. You can't live without someone else looking after you Hikigerma-kun." She says with a slight giggle. I'm not sure if you care about me or just like insulting me Yukinoshita.

"Ne Yukinon, don't be so mean to Hikki. Although she is right, you need to eat."

"Thanks for the meal…" I say quietly and begin eating. After finishing, Yuigahama and I leave for school on my bike as Yukinoshita waves goodbye. Yuigahama decides it's okay to press her entire body against my bike as we ride though, despite my obvious protests against it.

The rest of the school day goes on as it ordinarily would. When lunch time comes, I stand up and begin to leave the classroom before I am stopped by Yuigahama grabbing my hand.

"Hikki!"

"Oi, don't yell in my ear. I'm right here you know." And you don't need to be calling me that in public, people will misunderstand.

"I'm going to be a bit late for club today, Hikki. I have to go take care of some things for my mom."

"All right, I'll see you later then."

"Bye bye, Hikki."

I go back over to her group and they resuming their chatting. Something about a new restaurant that opened a few blocks away from the school. A few students are looking in my direction and are sneering in disgust, more than likely because of my contact with Yuigahama. That girl is really troublesome, she has no idea what it's like to be a loner. We don't like the attention you know! I ignore the obvious staring and whispering as I enter the hallway as I head towards Hiratsuka's room. I hear two girls talking that immediately makes me stop and listen closely.

"I heard Yukinoshita hasn't been in school for the past 2 days."

"Really? That's so unlike her."

"I wonder what's going on, I hope nothing bad happened to her!"

"Meh, she deserves it. She's such a bitch to everyone!"

This causes me to grit my teeth in anger and glare at the two girls. She's way better than you two will ever be. All you do is sit there and talk about other people's lives because your lives are devoid of any type of meaning. That's what the majority of youth is. It's either bragging about your supposed strengths or making fun of those you perceive to be weak. That is the evil of youth. They do not stop to think about what life would be like in another person's shoes and only focus on maintaining a status quo because they are too weak to stand up. Great, now my mood is soured.

Opening the door without even bothering to knock, I am greeted by a number of teachers doing various paperwork and such. They stare at me with a sign of discontent. More than likely because I am a student coming in unannounced. I find Hiratsuka sitting at her desk smoking a cigarette and smiling in pure bliss. That stuff will kill you, sensei. It's also a bad example for your students.

"Ah! Hikigaya!"

"Yo."

"How are your bruises doing? Did you put ice on them like I told you?"

"Yeah I did, Yuigahama and Yukinoshita forced me to ice them after I got out of the shower." This causes Hiratsuka to nearly choke on her cigarette and she coughs violently because of it

"You spent the night with them?!"

"Wait! Wait! It was because it was flooded last night!"

"You didn't do anything above your age did you?"

"Of course not!" I say as I sit down but her glare remains. I should try to defuse her anger. "We're both way too alike, we'll both die alone because we don't have any sort of experience in roman-" Before I could react, her fist slams directly into my arm causing me to yelp in pain

"That's what you get for insulting me, you brat." Abusing younger people because of your misfortune is not a good reflection on your students, sensei!

"Anyway, I have to warn you about something Hikigaya, come here." She pulls me towards her and whispers in my ear

"Yukinoshita's mother and Haruno have already started looking for you. Haruno came in today trying to ask about your whereabouts but I was able to deny her. I'm not sure how long you have until they find things out. You need to be careful Hikigaya, especially with Haruno." I gulp heavily and I can feel sweat beginning to form on my forehead. So this is what it's like to fear for your life. I really don't like this feeling, is there a way to not have this feeling? Brain would you mind just turning of this one instinct so my heart rate goes down? That'd be great.

"You don't need to tell me twice. That devil woman is way too much of a handful."

"I'll be honest with you Hikigaya. She isn't all that bad in fact she's a good person at heart, it's just that she's…"

"Her mother's puppet."

"That's a bit cruel Hikigaya, but I suppose that is correct." Life is cruel sensei and even though you may deny it and be optimistic, you know it's true. We're both living examples of that. While some of us are completely controlled as puppets and believe the lies that society tells, there are others that do not believe it but none the less follow along with the herds. You and I are similar sensei, we know that the foundation of society is lies and hopeless ideals and we chose to break away from it and reject its control. Because you're a teacher and must set an example, you act like it and try to steer it as normal. To avoid others from getting hurt like us. Even though in your personal life you reject the norms and thus can't find a date and the fact that you're kind of violent.

"Anyways, I'm sure you didn't wander in here without a reason. What do you need?"

"I'm here about club…"

"That is to be expected, it's fine if you guys close the club. Just have Yukinoshita turn in the keys and I'll-"

"No, we don't want to end the club. Yukinoshita told me to give this too you." I hand her the note Yukinoshita wrote detailing our plans, after scanning through it she smiled

"Well, I suppose that's okay. Go eat lunch Hikigaya, you need to eat."

"Right. See you sensei."

End of the day

Perspective: Yuigahama

The bell rings and I move over to the group and say my goodbyes. Although they are a bit skeptical of why I am leaving so early. Hayama-kun looks at me with a knowing expression. I guess Haruno-san told him about what's going on. I then run out of the classroom and find Hikki walking towards the exit. I say bye to him and that he should head home for a bit to let Komachi-san know he's okay. I'm not sure if he texted her and I'm sure she's worried about him. Plus I don't want him home alone with Yukinon.

I pull out my phone and look at the address of the café. It's some weird English name so I start scanning around for a sign that matches it as I walk. 15 minutes later, I spot the bright neon lights of the café and I rush towards it. There's also a book store right next to it. I wonder if Hikki goes here sometimes. I breathe a sigh of relief as the air conditioning greets my skin and at the far right side of the café I see Haruno texting on her phone with a slight grin. She notices me and waves.

"Hallo Hallo Yui-chan! Come have a seat, I promise this won't take long."

"Yallo, Haruno-san."

"Would you like anything? I heard this place has a lot of sweet and tasty drinks."

"I'll just have a strawberry smoothie."

"Alright then!"

She then pulls out a tablet from the side of the table and begins typing.

"Woah! You can order from a touch pad?!"

"Yep! This café is really nice isn't it, Yui-chan? That's why Hikigaya-kun comes her regularly."

"Hikki comes here?"

"Yep! I popped in one day and he was kind of annoyed, but he's fun when he's annoyed." She says with a giggle

"Nah, that's just how he is. He was a quite mean to me even though we'll be in-laws soon enough!" This causes me to flinch and I can see Haruno-san smirk

"That is, unless you can stop it Yui-chan!"

"Yukino-chan's probably told you about her running away from us. The thing is, we want her back. You more than likely know where she is and we want to find her. We'll let you both still see each other, but mother wants you to take Hikigaya-kun out of the picture so she can married off to Hayato-kun. Which is kind of a shame because Hikigaya-kun is really interesting, but business comes first." I am left silent for a moment, they're not going to let Yukinon see Hikki? If that happens, the club will certainly fall apart. I don't want things to end like this, not like this. This wasn't worth it. I need to leave.

"Well, that's what mother will think anyway."

Wait what?

"To tell you the truth, neither Yukino-chan nor I want you all to separate truly. I'm willing to help Yukino-chan sneak out and see you guys." She says with a slight giggle

"You would really do that Haruno-san?"

"Of course, did you think I could keep away from Hikigaya-kun? He's way to interesting to let go!" I feel relief take over and I smile at her. "Now Yui-chan, where is Yukino-chan right now?"

I hesitate slightly at the question, but I force myself to answer honestly. By doing this we don't have to end club and I'll have a chance to spend more alone time with Hikki.

"Yukinon's at myself and Hikki should be there soon."

"Somehow I figured that, would you mind texting me the address."

Giving it to her, she stands up and waves.

"Well then, I'll see you later Yui-chan. I have to head back now." She says with a wave "I left the money for the drinks on the counter and a little extra, feel free to buy something else if you like!"

I suppose another smoothie can't hurt. I grab the pad and order a drink. I also pull out my phone and text Ebina and everyone else. I don't think it's too late for us to hang out. A part of me feels like I'm ditching Yukinon and Hikki, but more than likely Yukinon's mom is coming to get her and Hikki would head home. I doubt he'd wait up. I get replies a few minutes later saying they'll be there soon and I wait patiently for them. Maybe things won't be bad now.

Perspective: Haruno

After extracting the necessary information from Yui-chan, I pull out my phone to deliver mother the news. Although I feel bad for lying to Yui-chan like this, I have to. I just hope that they don't hurt Hikigaya-kun that much.

"Good evening mother."

"Ah, Haruno. I presume you've gathered the information on Yukino's location?"

"Yes, I texted you the address. From Yuigahama-san said, both Hikigaya-kun and Yukino-chan are there."

"Alone?! I'm going to make sure they get that brat good. I won't tolerate an act of defiance from a commoner and my own daughter! That brat will pay for corrupting Yukino." I gulp at her words, she's in that mood of no compromise

"Mother, I don't think it would be wise to harm Hikigaya-kun…"

"I didn't ask what you thought. You're still young and even though you've been under my wing, you don't understand the importance of this situation."

"But mother!"

"No buts. I'm doing this my way. Do you understand me young lady?"

"Haruno. Do you understand me?"

"Yes mother… I do."

"Good. I'll have a driver come pick you up and take you back to the mansion."

"Goodbye mother."

She hangs up without replying. Extreme guilt fills me and my legs feel heavy. For once in my life, I actually felt regret.

 **Author's Note: Alright everyone, I'm back! My progress on this chapter got reset for a random reason and I had the write the whole thing over. Not to mention that Hurricane Mathew knocked out my power and internet for a while and I'm moving in less than 2 days to a new house. But I want to let everyone know that I am not giving this up and I've tried to put out a chapter as quickly as possible. This is my speedily made attempt. I think we have good plot building and we now know all of the major character's intentions. I am hoping that I can make this story of 100k words and develop a good story. I've also decided to just go with the flow and make things that I think would be cool and interesting for this story. I'll try to do monologue, but as most of you can tell this is mostly dialogue. I love character interactions by words because it leaves you to interpret the scene. I could be a script writer with all of the dialogue I do xD. Anyway, see ya'll next chapter.**

 **PS. Sorry for the cliff hanger, got to build suspense!**

 **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

Perspective: Hachiman

I grab my bike and peddle slowly away from the school. I see Yuigahama wave at me as she runs to wherever she needs to go but I ignore her and continue on. We'll see each other whenever you're done. My mind then drifts to Haruno and Yukinoshita's mother. Although both Haruno and Yukinoshita give off dangerous vibes, they pale in comparison to their mother. It may seem like I am being too quick to make assumptions, but I have good reason for this. I am very confident in my ability to read people and the vibe I got from Yukinoshita's mother is someone that is utterly ruthless. Her eyes were 10 times as cold as Yukinoshita's and that's a feat. I'd rather not have to get physical, but I know their family lackeys are out there looking for us, particularly me. I should probably ask Yukinoshita to teach me martial arts for my safety of course. Okay, that may sound very selfish but I know that Yukinoshita is capable of kicking my ass. It'd be wise to learn to counter her should she ever want to hurt me. That desire must have gone up in these past few days from how close, physically at least, we've been.

Sleeping by her side was actually somewhat pleasant, she's quite warm when she snuggled up to me despite her cold personality.

..  
.

What?

Did I just think that?

..  
.

I must be asking to get castrated. Yukinoshita would kill me if I said that to her, not to mention what her mother would do. She already wants to kill me, if I was found to have those kinds of feelings I'd probably be tortured and my body would be thrown into the ocean somewhere. Yuigahama's house comes into view and I knock on the door. The door swings open suddenly, revealing Yukinoshita in a Pan-San apron. I can't help but stare at her and I can feel my cheeks flare up. As she notices this, her cheeks change red as well.

"You can come in now, Hikigaya-kun."

"S-Sorry." I stutter out as I enter the house. Upon taking of my shoes, I instinctively say "I'm home."

"Welcome home." Yukinoshita says as she moves back into the kitchen. I notice that her face has turned a degree redder than originally. I guess she did it instinctively as well.

"What did you do to Yuigahama-san Hikigaya-kun? Don't tell me you defiled her and left her in an alley. I have the police on speed dial for that reason." She says as I put my bag on the ground. This girl…

"She didn't tell you? She went out to do some errands for her mother or whatever."

"Yuigahama-san just said she was waiting for Yuigahama-san to return with you. She wanted to pick up some groceries so she is not currently here."

"Okay, first off we need to stop addressing both of them as Yuigahama, it's confusing. Our Yuigahama is YuiYui and you can call her mom Yuigahama or whatever." To be honest the change will take time for me get used to. And YuiYui? Really Hachiman? That sounds like a pet name for god's sake!

"I need to ask you to reframe from giving Yuigahama-san such a poor nickname. It is indeed very disgusting, Hikigaya-kun." She says as she scowls at me

"Then I guess we can call her Yui for now, given she is close to us after all. I think we're all friends here now."

Yukinoshita blushes in response to this and turns her head away from me

"I suppose you are right… Hachiman…" I tense up and feel the blood flow to my cheeks. I seriously need to stop coming here. There is way too much blood rushing to my head. Plus, being Japanese, means that I am subject to high stress and could have a nose bleed. Not from anything perverted mind you, just because I'm blushing way too much and high blood pressure and stress. I compose myself and begin to resolve this misunderstanding.

"Oi, you do know it's way too early for us to be addressing each other on a first name basis. We've only been friends for 2 days now. Yui's been our friend since pretty much day 1 so she's the only one we can address on a first name basis. Plus it's only temporary." Yukinoshita stares wide eyed at my speech and then immediately scowls and rubs her temples. What did I do wrong?

*sigh*

"I suppose that disgusting logic of yours is to be expected in this situation."

She smiles softly at me with what seems like a hint of disappointment but I must be imaging it. Addressing each other on a first name basis implies a since of strong intimacy with that person or in this situation for avoiding confusion between a friend's family members. I may not see myself as intimate with Yukinoshita and probably never will be, I wouldn't mind it. Yukinoshita is someone that I can genuinely trust and those people are very few in number.

"Anyway, do you have any idea why Yuigaham- I mean Yui would make that up?"

"I am not sure, but I have a sense of worry for Yui-san's chastity. Are you sure you didn't do anything unspeakable, Hikigaya-kun?"

"Of course I didn't, you know that I would never. Though, I can't help but worry too. Maybe it would be a good idea to go out and look out for her?"

"I suppose that is the best course of action, let me grab a coat."

I grab my bag and wait for Yukinoshita. I pull out my phone and send a text to Yui, but the message doesn't go through for whatever reason. Now I'm really worried. We decide to split up looking for her. Yukinoshita moves in the direction of a nearby park while I move towards the commercial area near Sobu. Because Yukinoshita doesn't have a phone, we decide to meet up in about an hour at the park. I start a light jog towards the school and search the various convenient stores that litter the area. They range from a number of buildings including cafés, clothing stores, restaurants, etc. I suppose it is good marketing though, if you place your store near a high school you are bound to get teenagers to waste their money on useless products. It does make the walk/bike home annoying though with all the people around and the constant noise at the end of the day is annoying. Why can't people just learn to be quiet?

After roughly 40 minutes of searching, I conclude that this was a waste of time! Yui must be on her way home now or is somewhere far beyond us. I make my way towards the park, but I feel that I am being watched from of the alley ways. I ignore it and try to move as quickly as possible out, but suddenly I feel a strong force knock me to the ground.

"Gotcha, you bastard!"

Standing above me is a man roughly 2 meters tall and likely of foreign descent. He wears a casual hoody and a dark shade of sunglasses that cover up his eyes. Who wears their sunglasses at night? [1] Why am I even worrying about this?

I feel a punch rock hit my already bruised stomach and I rock back in pain.

"Now, where is Yukino you little punk? We saw you run off with her, where is she?" He says as he punches me again

"I don't know…"

"BULLSHIT! Your little friend told us you were staying at her house, but no one came to answer when I came to ask nicely. Now I have to resort to this. So I'll give you 3 seconds to tell me where she is." He grabs me by my arm and twists it back causing me to nearly scream in pain, but I hold my tongue. I manage to get out of his arm lock and I punch him square in the jaw, causing a little bit of blood to come out of his mouth and him to stagger back.

"Oh… you little shit…"

Deciding to waste no time, I sprint away from the man and towards the park. He begins to follow suit. My heart is pounding, my stomach hurts really badly, and I want to collapse but my body ignores this and I just keep running. I reach the park and find Yukinoshita waiting patiently. Upon seeing me, she starts to run towards me.

Or at least, I thought she was running towards me.

I turn around to see Yukinoshita jumps into the air and kicks the man straight in the face. Before he can react, however, Yukinoshita lunches several jabs at his abdomen and to his face. He kicks upward and gets back up while knocking Yukinoshita to the ground. Before I can react, Yukinoshita counters him and slams her foot directly into his crotch and to his face. Now I can say I've finally got to see Yukinoshita's martial art skills and it is enough encouragement for me to never try anything. Not that would though.

"Hikigaya-kun. We need to go."

"Right!"

Definitely not trying to fight that asshole. Even if Yukinoshita just kicked his ass.

Sometime later

In all of my years of living, never have I been so abused and so scared. We made it to the station and hid in one of the retail stores. Luckily that guy decided not to follow us. Yukinoshita was catching her breath in the restroom while I stood outside looking around at the sight of him.

"Were you able to find Yui-san, Hikigaya-kun." Yukinoshita says as she casts a worried gaze at me

"About that…" I say with a pause "That guy, he said that Yui-san told them that you were at her house. Who was that by the way?"

"That was the head out of security at the mansion. His name is Miles and my family hired him from the United States. He has a strong loyalty towards my famil- them."

"Is that so…" I say as we walk out of the store and towards the trains "Were you two close?"

"I guess you could say that… He's always been like a big brother to me and kind of an influence."

"He didn't hurt you did he?"

"No…" I lie, rather not ruin her image of that guy. Even if he's an asshole.

"Thank goodness… He can get pretty passionate when he's worried."

So we got a security guard that's a Yukinoshitacon hunting me down? That's a great edition. I mean why not? A silence resumes over us as we board the train. Well, as silent as it gets during rush hour on a train. Because of how many people are on the train, we have to huddle close together to avoid bumping into anyone. Our faces are tinted red from our proximity to one another, Yukinoshita seems to be deep in thought, but I need to keep a conversation going as much as I hate it.

"So, what happens now?" I ask Yukinoshita, snapping her out of her thoughts

"Well, I suppose I can just get some money from an ATM and buy a room in a motel somewhere. I can afford it." Damn rich girls. If I had money like that I could move out already and buy all the manga and video games I want!

"I don't think that would be such a good idea, they might be able to trace your location." I whisper

"...That is a valid point for once, Hikigaya-kun. I'm quite impressed." She whispers back

"Whatever woman. You can just come stay at my house, that way we can save money."

A strong blush appears across Yukinoshita's face at my words. Damnit! I wasn't thinking straight!

"Wait! Wait! Wait! Forget I said that, I'll find some money around the house for you to use… Just when we get there, I-"

"No… Hikigaya-kun. I'm fine with staying with you... We need to save money right?" She says with her head down

I hear some snickering around us at our conversation and we both blush in response. Yukinoshita also starts shaking and grabs me by the arm suddenly.

"What's wrong?"

"The crowd…"

Are you even a teenager? You act like a little kid sometimes Yukinoshita. What with your Pan-san obsession and your odd fears. Not that I mind it though, it's actually kind of amusing and cute at times.

…

I'm just going to ignore that thought. Yeah, that's a good idea.

After getting off the train and getting to my house, I let out a content sigh as we both follow in.

"I'm home…"

"Pardon the intrusion."

We both say as we enter even though Komachi is more than likely in her room snacking right now. Yukinoshita takes a look around while I plop down on the couch. Sadly, I hit my side where that Miles guy punched me and I moan in pain.

"Hikigaya-kun, are you alright?"

"Yeah… I'm fine."

"Okay then." She replies though I can sense she doesn't believe me. I just hope you ignore it Yukinoshita, I'll be fine after I stop getting hit. I chuckle inwardly at my comment. I hear the sound of the stove turning on and a pot of water being filled up. Once a tea maker always a tea maker I suppose. Even though I have no strong care towards tea because of its temperature and how badly it burns my cat tongue, I suppose it is good for starting a conversation or alleviating tension in a room between people. That's why I am eternally thankful for tea. Thank you China for this most wondrous drink!

When Yukinoshita comes into the room though, I can see obvious concern and worry painted on her face. More than likely over my comment on Yui giving us up. I'd like to believe it's not true but with her seemingly nowhere around and the fact that Miles guy told us she told them, I can't help but worry.

"We shouldn't beat around the bush any longer. We need to talk about Yui."

"Do you really think she told my parents about where I was staying?" She asks with obvious emotion

"I don't want to believe it, but it seems that way." I pause and take a breath "I don't think we should jump to conclusions yet though, we should ask Yui for ourselves. I can see why she would though, given how close we've been and her feelings for me, but I don't think we should jump to conclusions. I'll ask her tomorrow at school."

"For once, I am in agreement with you Hikigaya-kun."

Well I'm glad you can make logical conclusions Yukinoshita! I've always known my logic is high tier in quality. A silence fills the room with obvious tension in it. I can tell Yukinoshita wants to say more, but she remains fidgeting. I try to get up and reach for the tea she placed on the living room coffee table but the pain returns as I do so and I am forced to sit back down again.

"Hikigaya-kun, are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine…" Before I can react though, Yukinoshita comes over and sits beside me. She then puts her hand on my stomach and rubs softly. It feels very tender, but her touch brings a bit of comfort and security. Our faces are both red, but neither of us do anything to stop the contact between us.

"Yukinoshita…?"

"So Miles did you hit you pretty badly…" She says as she sighs "I am going to kick his ass…"

This causes me to burst out into laughter and Yukinoshita to stare at me confusedly.

"What?"

"Sorry… I just haven't heard you talk in a vulgar way before. It shatters that Queen aura you give off." I say in between laughs "So you two are that close?"

"Y-Yes… He's been around pretty much my whole life."

"Is that why you beat him down like that?" I chuckle

"Whenever he's not acting right, I have to correct him. He can take it though." Remind me to never mess with Yukinoshita then. Silence returns to us as we stare at each other. Her hair falls loosely around her slender frame and her cheeks are tinted a strong red and I gulp in response. I try to look away, but I feel Yukinoshita's hands wrap around my head, turning me back around.

"Yukinoshita what are you-?"

Yukinoshita's lips collide with mine and I felt time stop for a moment. Her eyes are closed and I am in complete shock. This shouldn't be happening. Everything about this moment is completely out of character. Even though we are both inexperienced, we melt into the kiss and I wrap my arms around her slender frame. She gasps at the contact, but wraps her arms around my upper body while straddling me like before at Yui's. After a few minute though, we have to stop so we can regain our breath.

"Yukinoshita…?"

"You should be grateful for that you know, I let a foul beast like you enjoy my first kiss. Though I did only give you it as a reward for letting my stay here, I want to say Thank you, Hachiman…" Wow. Berating me with insults while warming my heart. That's a combo that certainly gives mixed feelings.

"So you only gave me that kiss for letting you stay here?" I say more bitterly than I wanted to

"No! It wasn't just that, I well…"

"Well what?"

"Have these feelings… For you Hachiman… and only you."

I feel my heart flutter at those words though I am still debating on what I should do in this moment. One part of me wants to run away and hide, though that wouldn't be such a great idea since we're in my house. The other option is to stay and confront this. Though I am afraid, I must do what is necessary.

"Yukinoshita, are you sure this isn't just a heat of a moment kind of thing? You've been through a lot these past few days and making hasty decisions is definitely not in the best course of action."

"I am sure Hachiman. These feelings haven't been here since that night, they've been there since before Destiny land. We've became close to one another and we've come to understand each other. I haven't felt close to anyone like this before. Ever." She pauses before grabbing my hands "That night when I said I wanted us to be friends, I should have said I wanted more. I wanted this."

The result of those words was me pushing forward going for another kiss. She welcomed it and returned it with equal passion. We spent the next half an hour kissing or cuddling. Just simply enjoying each other's presence. I feel a weight being lifted off of my shoulders, like all of my worries have suddenly been lifted. Is this what Christians feel when they go to Church? If so, then they must be in complete bliss.

"Hey, Yukinoshita…"

"Yes, Hachiman?"

"If you want to, do you wanna go out sometime?" Pigs now have officially granted the ability to fly from those words. I, Hikigaya Hachiman, the monster of logic and proclaimed loner for life, just asked a girl out. Memories of middle school begin to flood back and although I cringe on the inside, I manage to repress them. This is different, this isn't an act of desperation like in Middle School. This is something I'm saying from the bottom of my heart, a place I very rarely consult. Looking at Yukinoshita, her face is contorted in a light anger and I suddenly feel a slap on my cheek.

"You'd be a fool not to ask that. And…. Call me by my first name."

"So that's a yes, Yukino?"

"It is, Hachiman."

*Squeal*

Our attention is called to the hallway where Komachi stands grinning from ear to ear. Our faces tint red and Yukinosh- I mean Yukino hops off me quickly and stands up. I notice that she's holding her phone at us and my stomach drops.

"Komachi? How long have you been there…?"

"About the time when you both sat down!" She replies excitedly "I'm proud of you Oni-chan, you're not a lost cause after all!" Rude! You have such little faith in your own brother Komachi! I'm a little hurt you know. Though in all fairness, I wouldn't have foreseen myself with anyone either but that is beside the point.

"Indeed, Hachiman would have been a lost cause if it wasn't for me."

"So this means we're in-laws now Yukino-neesan? Yukino's face turns completely red at her comment. You know what they say Yukino, what goes around comes around. If you're going to tease me you're going to get teased as well!

"I'd rather see where this goes first before I make that type of decision." Wait wha- Oh wait, that's reasonable. That's why people are boyfriend and girlfriend, they want to see where it will lead them.

"I suppose that's a good enough answer. If Yui-san did rat you out then you can stay here, I know I have a futon laying around here somewhere and some spare pajamas."

"Thank you, Komachi-san."

"And don't worry, I won't let Oni-chan do anything perverted to you while you sleep, so you don't have to worry."

"I'm right here you know?" Now she's making me seem like the devil himself

"I appreciate it, Komachi-san." She believed her?!

"Feel free to have left overs you too, they're in the fridge."

That's a good idea Komachi, I am starving from all that running around. Plus Yukinoshita is more than likely in a worse state due to her poor stamina and how slender she is. If she ate a little more, she wouldn't be lacking a certain area compared to other women. Though, it's not like I mind her body, she's fine the way she is but I'm almost certain she glances at Yuigahama's… assets…

We chat lightly over our dinner about random things and interests. If we're going to be together and living under the same roof, we should get to know each other better at least. After dinner, we decide to both head to bed. Yukino waves to me as she walks towards Komachi's room and I close my door slowly. I let out a heavy sigh. What a troublesome girl, but I wouldn't trade anything that's happened through my high school experience for the world. I close my eyes with a smile on my face and recede into my dreams for the night. Tomorrow is Friday so I'll be free after tomorrow.

 **Author's Note: And… Done! This chapter was kind of a pain to write because of writer's block. Nevertheless, I did enjoy writing it and I'm glad I avoided getting them together in the end. This story has the word drama for the reason and from this chapter you may come to realize the beginnings of true family conflict. Happy chapters may not be happening for a while, so I tried putting some good fluff into this one. Anyway,**

 **THANK YOU FOR 8 THOUSAND VIEWS AND PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

Perspective: Hachiman

Over the course of my life, I have come to learn many lessons about life and the way human beings interact and situations they find themselves in. For me, these have mostly been negative in nature due to the constant ridicule from those around me for my "creepy" aura or my dead fish eyes. It is for this reason that I have turned rotten toward the world and see it for what it truly is. But there are moments in one's life where, especially as of late for me, that logic and their standard ways of dealing with things falls out and they are left in a state of confusion. What emotions this confusion may bring are varying in nature. Some may cause feelings of deep despair and others may cause a person to adopt the "Go with the flow" attitude. For me, I feel neither of these things and instead feel strangely neutral. On one hand, I worry for my safety and the wellbeing of the service club but on the other I am oddly happy with the events that transpired yesterday. I would never have thought that anyone, let alone Yukinoshita, could truly harbor feelings towards me and I'd like to think that I am being honest with myself in returning those feelings to Yukinosh- I mean Yukino. I'm going to have to get used to calling her by her first name.

Rising from my bed, I march tiredly toward towards the now ringing alarm clock and shut it off. Thank god that today is Friday; I don't have the energy to carry on any more than one more day of school with what has happened. The thought of Yui comes to mind at the mention of school and I feel my heart clench. I don't want to believe that she betrayed us, but it is a legitimate concern… And I have to ask her about it… I feel wildly uncomfortable but I know it's something that I must do.

As I dress, I hear my door swing open and in comes Yukino casting a worried expression. Our eyes meet and our faces turn red.

"Sorry, sorry. I'll let you dress."

"No. It's fine, I'm dressed now. What's up?" I say as I put on my shirt, I call feel Yukino's gaze on my chest as it goes over my head though

"Well, I wanted to let you know that breakfast is ready. I've already spoken with your parents about the situation and they've said they are fine with me staying here."

"Did you tell them about… us?"

"I'd rather not rush this Hachiman, I mean it's been less than a day." She says with a teasing grin. Two can play at this game.

"Well that kind of stinks, I was hoping you'd ask them for their blessing in our marriage. Oh well." I say with a teasing smirk. My statement causes Yukino's face to turn the color of a tomato. But this tomato I don't hate, it doesn't taste bad from my experience with it last night!

"Please reframe from stating such outrageous things and having lewd thoughts. No sensible woman would ever want to marry you and I fear for my chastity."

"You're the one who made the first move remember? Isn't the goal of dating to see if it can lead to marriage? By that, your statement is valid." Effective rebuttal! What do you have to say to that, Yukino?

"I suppose you are right, Hachiman. I'm sure we both want to see where this goes." She says with a giggle. I move towards her and cautiously wrap her in a hug. I'm not good at this sort of thing, but it feels right so I'll take the initiative. She returns the hug and she moves for a kiss. However, we are stopped by a loud knock on the door that startles us both.

"You know, I'm proud that Oni-chan and Yukino-oneesan are being all lovey dovey and all, but we have school today Oni-chan and breakfast is getting cold." Komachi says with a tired expression, but with a grin none the less.

Our faces turn red at her comment and we let go of each other, which is kind of a disappointment. Although, she doesn't let go of my hand as we go down the stairs. Getting a bit bold aren't we Yukino? Around the walls are various pictures of our family, Komachi with my parents at an amusement park, My Dad and I on the first day of Middle School, and a few others.

"I suppose it is to be expected that you had those rotten eyes of yours as a child."

Tch. Is that how you're supposed to talk to the person that's letting you stay in their house?

"You know you love them, Yukino-onesan!" Thank you my beautiful little sister! Couldn't have said it better myself!

"I suppose you're right Komachi-san… While they aren't pleasant, they are part of what makes Hachiman unique…" I nearly choke on air from that statement. Sharing such intimate thoughts outloud? You've come quite the way Yukino.

The breakfast cooked by Yukino was, as expected, very good. Living one's self required that she learn how to cook and learn had she done. I would say that was on par with a gourmet chief. Though, I've never had gourmet cooking before so I'll settle for this. I mean, it has to be close right? The three of us sit at the table with Yukino to my right and Komachi to my front. Komachi and Yukino make small talk with myself adding input just like in club, though the only difference was that Yukino was playing with my hand and holding it as we ate. I'm lucky I can eat with either hand.

Upon finishing we quickly head for the door with our bags. The only problem was I couldn't find mine. Before I could go search around for it, Yukino brought it to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek while wishing us both a good day. If I could come home and leave with that kind of service, I'd be a very happy man for the rest of my life. I search for my bike and remember that I had left it at Yui's, which may be a problem later but I decide to ignore it for now and proceed to school along with Komachi.

15 minutes later…

We finally arrive at the school and after waiting for Komachi to enter first, I follow behind. The cool autumn air has been touching my skin but being here in this school makes it even colder for whatever reason. Maybe I'm just going mad. The cold is, however, taken away upon entering the building. Air Conditioning and Heating are some of the greatest human innovations in history. I look to my right as I put away my shoes to see Yui running towards me. Guess we're not waiting till after class huh?

"Hey, Hikki… I put your bike on the bike rack for you…"

"…Thanks."

"Hikki, I'm sorry… I-" She stammers out. This causes a sudden anger to rise in my blood. A part of me knew it was here but didn't want to believe it. At least now I have my answer.

"We'll talk after class." I say as I walk away to which she silently nods and runs off.

I'm glad I was able to stop her because if I didn't I'm sure I'd say something horrible. The feeling of betrayal is a feeling that I've come to be very familiar with and I'd thought I'd had gotten over the pain it causes, but for some reason the pain isn't going away. In fact, it hurts worse than any kind of pain I've ever felt before. When I thought I had built something genuine with her and Yukino, but it doesn't some so. Maybe with Yukino, but with her I am no longer sure. I understand all people are swayed by their desires, but to go behind people's backs to pursue them is something I frown highly upon. Feelings of anger and sadness take over me and I feel like punching something. My eyes feel wet and people are staring at me, but I don't care. I rear my fist back and move to punch the wall, but it's suddenly grabbed by a force that renders me unable to move.

"Woah Hikigaya, take it easy. You don't need to go punching the damn wall for no reason."

"…" I'm in no mood to respond to you Sensei. Please forgive me.

"Are you crying?"

"No…" Shit, she baited me with my pride! "Tell me what's wrong, Hikigaya. I'm not just your teacher, I'm your counselor and your friend."

Just as she says this the warning bell rings signaling that we must get to class.

"…During lunch. In my office. No buts." I absently give her an affirmative and head to class. Upon our entry, I notice that Yui has her head down hiding from her clique while they all cast worried expressions at one another. Looks like they don't know what to do, which is to be expected given who they are. I've always thought their clique was superficial and now with what has happened with Yui, I think our "friendship" might be superficial too. A friendship only based on her liking towards me for whatever reason. I find it disgusting and detestable in every manner but I don't want it like that. I want to believe that there is something between us that isn't superficial but now I'm not so sure.

Does my desire for something genuine not include Yuigahama Yui?

Sometime later

The lunch bell rings and before anyone else can react, Yui rushes out of the room. This causes many confused stares as Yui is known to them as being very social. They begin to mutter amongst themselves, along with the Hayama clique. This was the case, except for Hayama himself who had his eyes set on me. I feel anger boil inside me as I stare at his worried expression.

"Hikigaya, what is going on? We're worr-"

"STAY THE FUCK OUT OF IT, HAYAMA. I'LL FIX IT MY DAMN SELF." I bellow across the room to the shock of everyone. Without giving him time to respond, I move towards the door and slam it with all of my might. Many students, being on their way to lunch or sitting and chatting jump at my sudden exit and stare at me with a mixture of fear and awe. I pay them no mind and move past them, to which they quickly move out of my way. I hear their chatter behind me but rather than turning around and silencing it, I let it continue to annoy me.

What was I doing again? Oh yeah, I have to visit Hiratsuka-sensei. I move toward her office but it seems that she was already out on the look for me because I feel the sudden punch to my stomach and me being knocked to the ground by its force. My stomach area is still sore so I groan in a great deal of pain.

"I know that hurt a lot, but I know I punched you less hard than I normally do. That's for slamming my door and yelling at a fellow student." She says coldly

"You were watching?"

"Of course I was, I've had a feeling that you've been suffering way worse than you normally are." She says as she helps me up from the ground. "And it looks like I was right."

"So what now?"

"In my office. Now." She says as she walks down the hallway and I none the less follow suit. I still haven't fully recovered from the punch, but at least I can say my anger has subsided for now. Thanks sensei, I'm glad those shounen manga moves have served as something useful. We make it to the office room and there are multiple teachers doing various sorts of work from paperwork or grading papers from students. I feel bad for these wageslaves, but I suppose these jobs are necessary for new generations to get their education. Some have to suffer for the benefit of all I suppose.

Hiratsuka sits at her desk and looks up at me expectantly as she pulls a box of cigarettes from her drawer.

"So, start talking. I've never seen you this angry before Hikigaya, what gives?" I look around at the teachers working and I can't help but feel anxious. I don't want a lot of people listening into my problems, it's just weird.

"Sensei… I don't want to give this out to so many people."

"Relax, everyone's too focused on their work they don't even notice what you say. So start talking."

"But, sensei…!"

"Start. Talking." She says with her fist raised

I sigh heavily and I feel my shoulders go heavy. I better sit down.

"They found us out." She breaths heavily at this and her expression turns to worry. I'm sick of seing the worried faces, but I'll just keep that to myself.

"Did they take Yukinoshita back with them?"

"No."

"Then what's the problem?" She says as she takes a long puff of her cigarette.

"We think that Yuigahama ratted us out to them." I say somberly and Hiratsuka to choke on her cigarette and cough heavily.

"Hikigaya, how can you be so sure?"

"One of their guys came after us, well particularly me, and he got a few hits on me but I managed to get away. He mentioned that they got the information from our friend, which hints to Yuigahama already. Then today she brought back my bike and she tried to apologize, but I put her off. I couldn't face her, I would have done something horrible or at least said something horrible." I feel myself start to break and I can't seem to get anything else out anymore. I've been betrayed before, but this stings worse than anything I've ever felt before. I thought we were honest with one another, I thought we were connected, and I thought we had something genuine. Maybe with Yukino, but I'm no longer sure with Yui. As I cry, I feel Hiratsuka wrap me into an embrace.

"Hikigaya, I can't say that I know what you're going through but I want you to know that you can still move forward from this. Maybe you have to end things with Yuigahama or maybe not. Nothing is set in stone, we all have the potential to move forward in life and to overcome hardships. They say friendships mean nothing without hardship and I think now may be that time for you. Maybe not now, but I encourage you to talk to Yuigahama and get things sorted out. You can rebuild from here. None of this means the end of anything, look at it as a sort of beginning for new things to come. So get angry, struggle, but most importantly move forward."

"Thank you, sensei."

"It's one of the reasons I'm here." She says as she stands up "Lunch is almost over, you should eat something."

"I will, I just want to go to the restroom first, to clean my face up."

"That's fine, I'll see you Hikigaya." She says with a wave "And don't forget what I've said."

"I won't sensei."

End of School

*RING*

The final bell of the day rung loudly and everyone breathed contently, except for myself and Yuigahama. We both knew what was coming between us and what it meant. We were tense, but I told her I would talk to her after class. She follows slowly behind me and I can feel the stares of not just the clique, but also everyone else in the class. From what I've gathered from lunch, my yelling at Hayama has caused quite an uproar through the school. I've heard many rumors already about what happened, but for now I've chosen to ignore them. I will deal with them after everything is sorted. We decided to talk on the roof, given no one would be coming there and we needed time alone. The sunset shine brightly, to the point where it blinds us but we both stare at each other not knowing how to begin.

"We can't ignore what's happened, so I'll start. Did you tell them Yukinoshita was at your house?"

"Yes..." She says as she begins to tear up. My suspicion was true after all, even though I wish I had been wrong

"Why?" I say, feeling anger boil up inside me "WHY WOULD YOU TELL THEM?!" I shout

"Because I was jealous!" She sobs out causing me to pause "You two were holding one another in your sleep and you know how I feel about you Hikki. I got a text from Haruno-san and she bribed me into it, I-"

"I've heard enough. I'm leaving."

"Hikki wait! I regret what I've done. I've hurt you and Yukinon by doing this and if this is the last time we will speak each other I want you to tell Yukinon I'm sorry and that I want to tell you something." She pauses and takes a deep breath. Her face is covered with tears but she looks me in the eyes with a strong resolve. "I love you, more than anything."

"If you loved me, then why would you go behind my back?" I say coldly

"Because I'm selfish. You know that already, Hikki." She lets out in a whisper

Her words put me in deep thought. I can't say I trust her any longer but do I really want to end what we've been building for nearly 3 years? I'm certain that if Yuigahama leaves, the Service Club will fall apart. I treasure what we've had there and I still do, even despite this. I have to have time to think, but right now I don't think I want to end things. Life is not like a video game, you can't just stop and restart at a certain point. We deal with the mistakes we've made and I'm sure Yuigahama is trying to at least. I know she isn't a nice girl now, but she's a selfish one. And I can't say I hate her for that.

"I won't speak for Yukino, but I don't think she wants to end things and neither do I. But I can't say I return your feelings, Yui."

"Thank you, Hachiman." She says smiling with tears in her eyes, and with that I head home.

 **Author's Note: AND DONE! Sorry for the long wait guys, haven't been able to write this past week because of school. Please leave a review and I hope to see you in the next chapter. I am not discontuining this and I am not abandoning it, just so everybody knows.**

 **PS: Let's go for 80 reviews this time, I want to see more feedback with this big development in the story.**


	8. Chapter 8

Perspective: Yukinoshita

As Hachiman and Komachi-san went to school, I found myself yet again doing housework and catching up with my studies. Luckily, Hachiman was able to bring home my work so I am not behind. Although, even if I was behind it wouldn't affect me that much. It was around 3 when I finished all of my makeup work, so I was left with nothing to do. I had already dusted, vacuumed, cleaned the dishes, but I had not done the laundry. I was tempted, but my common sense told me not to. It just doesn't seem right for me to touch the clothing of Hachiman's parents or Komachi-san for that matter, but Hachiman's….

I felt my face turn red at the thought. Dimwit, stupid, Hachiman! His foulness and perversion is rubbing off on me. It may be dangerous if I allow myself to continue like this.

I suppose it couldn't hurt for me to do his laundry, as we are dating now…

I find myself walking slowly towards his room. I creak the door open and take a good look around. In the corner lies his bed, which is fairly large. It could easily fit two people and it has a blue comforter and pillows. The pillows are thrown around messily and the bed sheets are spread out half on the floor and half on the bed. Is he an active sleeper or just a savage? Probably a savage, given his gross habits and behaviors. Next to the bed is a small night stand with one of Hachiman's weird trashy novels. I cannot see the appeal in them, why does he read such garbage. On the topic of trashy novels, on the over side of the room is a massive bookshelf filed with a mixture of them and other ordinary books.

I found myself looking through them and found that he actually owns some normal books. Including The Catcher in the Rye and Animal Farm. But also some rather strange ones including The Prince, Leviathan, and Nostromo. It's quite impressive that someone like him can have such great western novels, when he's such a Chiba "Nationalist". The city is pleasant, but the depths of which Hachiman knows it is very disturbing.

I finally found the reason I came in here though, sitting in a pile on the ground is all of his dirty clothes. From the looks of it, it seems to be a week's worth. Good grief, how could I have fallen for such a pig? I'm going to have to lecture him on proper hygiene when he gets back. This is absolutely appalling.

I grab a hamper from the hallway closet and proceed to put clothes away. That is until I find a shirt. It reeks of a strong male scent. What had caused him to be so sweaty? He's never spoken about working out but due to the stench it seems so. That or it's been there for a long time. I think I will assume the latter. As I fold the laundry, I start humming softly to myself.

"What are you doing?"

"Ah!"

The voice catches me off guard and I stumble nearly falling

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you."

He sits down on his bed and falls back onto it sighing tiredly. He seems stressed, so I sit down next to him and wait for him to respond. Upon seeing that I have sat down next to him, his face flushes red and mine does the same. Nonetheless, I want to find out what's bothering him.

"What happened today, Hachiman?"

*sigh*

"I talked to Yui today and I got my answer."

"…"

"She confessed she told them you were at her house."

His words place me in a state of shock, but also hurt. I knew that Yuigahama-san had feelings for Hachiman, but to do this? She constantly wanted us to spend time together and she was my first real friend. I should be feeling anger towards her but oddly enough, I feel blank and numb, save for the feeling of hurt. I don't know what to think.

"But, she apologized. I got angry and I questioned her but I didn't tell her what I wanted to do. I wanted to leave that up to you. Because I don't know what to think right now." He says as he sits up waiting for my answer.

"I can't say that I am not feeling them same way."

"I don't want to end things between us, because it would mean the end of the service club and we both know what it means to us."

I nod in agreement

"So, let's just take a break from club and think about it."

"Agreed."

"Anyway, how was your day?" He says trying to lighten the mood, though it is pretty cliché. I chuckle and lay down next to him.

"What I usually do when I have nothing else. Finishing the makeup work and cleaning your house. I must say your mother does fairly well in cleaning, it's just I have nothing to do."

"It's not normally my mother that cleans, it's usually Komachi." He says as he wraps an arm around me. In response, I snuggle closer to him. Although he's looking away, I can see that his cheeks and his ears are red. I suppose he can be sweet sometimes.

"Indeed, she'll make a very good wife for the man she marries."

"No man will ever lay his hands on Komachi. Especially not that bug…"

"Are you by chance referring to Kawasaki-san's brother? Also, your bro-con tendencies are most disgusting." I say with a smirk as I scoot away from him. I can see he is a bit annoyed at my statement, more than likely because it is true.

"I am not a bro-con! I'm just making sure no one ever corrupts my dear sister." He replies defensively

"So you say~" I say in a sing song voice

"Well, at least I have a sister I actually love." This causes me to pause and look away from him. He seems to notice his mistake immediately due to his panicked movements

"I'm sorry Yukino, I didn't mean to strike that. I- "

"It's fine, Hachiman. I'm not mad." Although this is a lie. Luckily, Hachiman seems to be a well-functioning boyfriend right now because he wraps his arms around me and leans in close.

"You and I both know that's a lie. I know I hit a topic you wish to forget, but I know it's hurting you. I want to hear how you feel, Yukino."

"…"

I take a deep breath and think before I speak. What do I tell him? Do I tell him everything about my conflicting interests of leaving them for good or coming back? Do I tell him about my worry for him coming home safely? All of these questions swirl through my head and he's waiting for an answer

" _I want something genuine."_ Hachiman's voice rings in the back of my head

"I'm feeling conflicted. I don't know if I want to stay here or go back to my family. There's a feeling that I'm betraying them because they took care of me my whole life, but I also want to be free and make my own decisions, not being my mother's puppet. I also feel that me being here with you is putting you in harm's way. You've already been attacked twice because of my family and I worry for you. I know that I don't want to lose you. You're important to me…"

Upon finishing my speech, Hachiman's mouth is agape and he seems to be at a loss of words. But it seems he wants to say something.

"Y-You're important to me, too. I can't think for you, but I think those are valid thoughts. You don't have to worry about me though, I can run pretty fast and the way you took on that Miles guy, we're more than safe. Plus, we do have your father on our side." I'm impressed, Hachiman. Normally you just say the wrong things at the wrong time, but I suppose this is the rare moments were you actually did the right thing. As I reward, I lean up and kiss him on the lips. We're inexperienced, but I convey my passion towards him as best as I could. Once finished, we are left breathless on his bed.

"I suppose that is true, should we call him?" I whisper

"I think you should, given you are his daughter and all. I'm sure he'd be happy and relieved to hear you."

Before I get off his bed, I pull him in for another kiss much to his surprise.

"I love you." I say without thinking.

Did I just say that?!

No, saying that this early is way too fast. Especially for his standards from what I've gathered. I know he doesn't like to rush things as important as this.

"I- I love you too…" He says blushing and averting his eyes

Overcome by my embarrassment, I quickly leave the room and down the stairs. Where was that phone again?

Perspective: Hachiman

Today I can safely say is the most stressful day that has ever fallen upon my mind. Battling emotions and drama between people close to me and a girl confessed love for me, and without thinking I returned it. Perhaps my decisions were rash and they may have been incorrect, but as I've said before life does not have a restart button. Although, a part of me is glad that I didn't have to lie about what I felt. They say that love doesn't come through thought, but through feeling and connection. If this was 2 years ago, I would have refuted that statement without hesitation, but now having experienced it, I am steadily coming to the conclusion that it is true. There may be many lies within this thing called youth, but it also has some truths.

I follow in Yukino's steps down the stairs and find her in the living room holding the housephone. I wouldn't have called him so soon, but that's just me. I don't know what she's going through so it's best I don't make assumptions. She seems to be giggling, but is holding back with a hand over her mouth. Why do I have a feeling this is a bad thing?

"Hachiman, Miles wants to talk to you." Well, shit. Reluctantly, I grab the phone from her hand and place it against my ear.

"Hello?" I say and hear a loud laugh come from the other end

"Ah! There's the bastard that got away. How've ya been buddy?" He says with an overly positive voice, but I can feel the venom leaking out from it. This guy is dangerous.

"Good…"

"Aww, come on man! Relax! I'm only playing with'cha. I ain't going to hurt you are nothin'. Boss says I can't. Unless, that is, if you hurt my Yukino you hear? It'd take the armies of both heaven and hell to even halve the fury I'd unleash on your ass!"

"U-Understood."

In the backround, I hear what sounds like Yukino's father yell towards Miles "Shit Miles! Rengar and Talon are both top!"

"Hold 'em off Shiro! I'll be there in a minute to back your shit ass top game up." He yells back "Welp, looks like it's time for me to skedaddle. Later fuckface!" The phone call ends and I am greeted with the sound of static in my ears.

I turn around to see Yukino looking very frustrated. Her head is lowered and she has a hand pinching her hand pinching her nose.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just hate how passive aggressive Miles can be. Especially when playing that stupid game."

"What, League of Legends? Sure it makes you pretty salty, but it's fun in its own way."

"What does salty mean?" I can sense that Yukino is getting increasingly irritated, probably at my terminology

"It basically means mad."

"I don't see how a game that gets you angry can be fun. Plus, the game is weird enough already."

"You're not normal either you know. And you know you wouldn't be good at it." I tease

"Is that a bet?" She replies smirking

"It is."

"If I win you have to apologize for calling me weird and do your laundry. Your room is horrid."

"And if I win?"

"I'll give you a kiss…"

"Deal!" I say with a great deal of gusto and we head up to my room. Luckily for me, I have a spare laptop she can use to play. I put her onto my alt account and decide to put her up against bots and let her choose whatever champion she wanted. She decided to play Rengar which at first glance would be an odd choice given her calm and collected personality, but the realization that Rengar is the most like a cat pops into my mind. As expected of the cat lover I suppose.

Despite my insistence, she decides to fight the bots 1v5. Looks like it'll be an easy win for me. I ended up creating my own bot game and chose Talon. I go all in and managed to beat the bots in less than 30 minutes. I look over to see that Yukino is focusing extremely hard on the game. Taking a glance at the screen, I notice that they've pushed all the way to the base from top and bot, but Yukino has cleared all the towers outside of the base and mid and bot's inner turrets. She has 7 deaths and 20 kills. That's actually not that bad.

"I've won." I say, gaining her attention. She seems a little distraught over he loss, but nonetheless continues on with the game

"Not quitting are we?" She ignores me and continues focusing on the game. The bot team is grouped mid and Yukinoshita is guarding the tower. She then uses her alt, killing Garen, Teemo, and Jinx in one swift attack. She then chases Ahri and Teemo, killing them both as well while pushing with minions.

"You got a penta in your first game…"

"It was simple. They were grouped close together."

Man, she's into this!

…

I better mess with her. Because she was sitting on the floor with the laptop, I am able to sit behind her. I get my arms into position and wrap her in a hug, causing her to lose balance and fall away from the computer.

"What was that for?!"

"You're too focused. Relax." She takes a deep breath and turns to face me again. Her face is tinted red and I can't help but blush in response.

"I call interference…"

"Huh?"

"You heard me, in competitions you're not allowed to interfere with your opponent so therefore you lose, Hachiman." She says with a smirk

"Huh?! I already beat you before I did any of that!"

"The winner of a race isn't allowed to go back and trip the other runners as they run, so therefore I am the winner."

"How about we compromise and say we both win?" I ask hopefully. She tilts her head back and puts a finger under her chin faking thinking while smirking.

"I suppose that can work."

She leans over and gives me a kiss on the cheek much to my disappointment. She notices this and giggles lightly and wraps me in another hug which I return. We end up talking about useless things and then resolve ourselves to silence. Thinking back to my actions, I realize they are pretty corny and out of character, but I suppose it's in a good way.

 **Author's Note: I rushed that ending because I'm about to leave for my 4** **th** **block class, worked on this chapter on and off for a while. May be a little weird, but I hope ya'll like it. Also, I hope all of us Americans had a nice Thanksgiving and our Euro and Asia readers, I hope you had a good whatever it is you do over there. Anyway, thanks for the reviews, I'd love to see more. Also, thanks for all of the views, last I checked we were at 12.6k. That's impressive to me.**


	9. Chapter 9

Perspective: Hachiman

It can be said we've all had the awkward moment of being walked in on doing something embarrassing. The nature of what a person walks in on us doing is entirely varying and often causes us to cringe in embarrassment later on and it can lead to harmful consequences. It can lead to awkward conversation with one's family members or it can lead to mockery by one's peers in the workplace and in school.

Source: A friend of a friend

For the things that we are walked in on, they vary in nature as I previously stated. We may be acting out at fantasy of ours or doing something inappropriate. You know what I mean by this. Of course, this is what makes us human and I don't think that we should be ashamed of being caught doing these things if they are not malicious in nature. Yet, we still find ourselves embarrassed. This is precisely what has happened in this moment. Both Yukino and I stare wide eyed at my mother, whose jaw is agape as she stands in the doorway. Why is her jaw unhinged? Well, it could be the fact that Yukino is straddling my hips as we kissed on my bed. But it could be other things I suppose. (It's not.)

Of course, feeling guilty, I attempt to clear the situation.

"Mom, I…" Before I could finish a response however, she silences me with a stern look

"Save it. Have you two done anything above your age?" She demands coldly yet quietly, conveying a sense of deep anger. We blush heavily at her statement and I am left unable to answer due to embarrassment. Luckily, Yukino takes over for me and gets up to face my mother properly.

"N-No, Hikigaya-san. The furthest we have gone was t-that…" She says hiding her face in embarrassment. Forget about Yukino being scary, my mom is on a whole new level. This is the most mad I've ever seen her. She breathes of heavy sigh of relief, but looks at me sternly and I gulp in response.

"Hachiman. I will not tolerate anything adult going on in this house. You're not even 18 yet let alone able to support a family. Do you understand me?" If Yukino is the Ice Queen, then at this moment my mother is a Viper. Her words are logically sounding, but they leak with hints of deadly poison and malice. Not wasting anytime, I also stand up to answer her.

"Y-Yes, Mother." I say with a bow

"Good boy. Make yourselves presentable; we have much to discuss at dinner." She says as she leaves the room smiling at the both of us, then closing the door behind her. My mother can be described as being very caring, much more so than my father. But the problem lies that should anything threaten her children, such as matters of starting a family at too young an age, sends my mother into a fit of worry and she is often very aggressive in those regards. Through years, the unfortunates in my early life who caused me trouble, found first handedly the wrath in which my mother possesses. As years went on, especially with middle school, I hid the bullying away from the sight of my mother and put myself through constant mockery and social out casting. There were two reasons I did this, one was because I didn't want anyone to feel that wrath and two it would only lead to more of bullying later.

Sadly in life, as we age, we are less and less protected from the often righteous care of a parent and instead subjugated to the will and standards in which society puts on us. I see this as the natural order of things and don't see any change to it coming in the future. Children ought to, at one point, be free to deal with their problems. Though, I find the reasons for which society bullies those who are different as completely wrong and many seek to ignore the fact that those who are different are the ones that suffer the most in this society of materialism and obsession with social status. Politicians and Companies advertise being different is positive and should be encouraged to make themselves look good or to sell a new fashion trend only to have it be replaced by another more obscene one. Clothing has increasingly become more revealing, especially in women. Where has the sense of honor and humility gone in our society? Anyway, the lack of protection left me at the mercy of false social standards and norms that directly harm people in the long run. I was labeled a creep for being socially awkward, for the things I enjoyed, and the how desperately I wanted to fit in and have company.

Perhaps that's why I'm so cynical, but I'm glad I have turned out the way that I have. It freed me from false idealism and has lead me onto this path I share with Yukino.

Speaking of which, as I was in my monologue, I failed to notice Yukino trying to gain my attention.

"Hachiman!" She exclaims somewhat loudly, breaking me of my thoughts

"Sorry, I was thinking of somethings…"

"Uh huh, don't tell me you got indecent ideas from your mother's words. I fear for my chastity." She says covering her modest chest.

You don't even have anything, why bother? I suppose I shouldn't say that out loud though.

"Of course not, demon superwoman. I was thinking about the past."

My words seem to stun her and I can see on her face, even for a brief second, I hit something deep. This is bad, I need to fix this before it can become a problem.

"I wasn't thinking of anything bad, I was thinking of the good that's led me here."

She smiles lightly and we proceed out of the room without saying another word.

Perspective: Yukinoshita

"Of course not, demon superwoman. I was thinking about the past."

At his words, I felt my stomach sink heavily and it felt like my heart had been stabbed by his words. Why would he say he was thinking about the past? Is he trying to imply that he is having second thoughts about our relationship? Does he regret becoming involved with my running away from home? A million and one thoughts begin to circle through my head and although he said he wasn't thinking of anything bad, I still felt like he was having second thoughts. I am very grateful that he is considerate of my feelings, because he noticed the effect the words had on me. That's one of the many reasons I don't want to lose him, one of the many reasons I want to be… his.

These past few days, in which so much has happened, I have thought of nothing other than Hachiman. I've thought about everything, from the beginning of the Service Club up until now. It seemed I thought of every moment that happened between us, the arguments and banter we shared that made me laugh and smile as I thought of them, the sorrow I felt after Hachiman committed social suicide for people that didn't even care for him, and how he has brought and kept everyone together even when it seemed impossible. But mostly, I've thought of the love that I began to feel towards him, since before Destinyland and up until today. He's sweet, he's gentle, he's caring, he's a gentleman; there are so many things that I love about him that make me desperate as to not to lose him. He is my pillar of support, he's helped me as I ran from the family, for the most part, that never loved. Without him I would be hopeless to refuse my mother. I decide that, as everyone sleeps, I will sneak into Hachiman's room and confirm if my suspicions are true or not, but I sincerely pray they are not.

As I continue to think, we sit down side by side at the dinner table along with Komachi-san. I can see in her eyes that they are mischievous which more than likely means a great deal of teasing will be coming from her. We begin to make small talk, with a few "Have you two done it yet?" or jokes of Hachiman being a "Player", at the table as Hachiman's mother makes the last preparations, I presume, in the Kitchen.

5 minutes later though, Hachiman's mother comes from the kitchen carrying rich scented teriyaki chicken with fried rice by the looks of it in a large pot, places it onto the table, and went back into the kitchen and placed 5 bowls on the table. Shouldn't there only be 4? I don't believe Hachiman's father is here.

"Otto-san! Dinner is ready!" **Author's Note: I couldn't really think of a name for Hachiman's parents so I just used the word for husband.**

"Alright, alright, I'm coming!" I look to the hallway, revealing Hachiman's father.

His appearance can be described as an oddly normal one for a Japanese male of his age. His hair is somewhat similar to Hachiman's, but has barely noticeable grays hidden within it. In terms of his stature, he stands a tad bit shorter than Hachiman and not as well fit as Hachiman. Not that his father is fat, but there is extra weight probably due to the fact that according to Hachiman they both work office jobs.

He sits down in front of Hachiman, leaving the remaining seat for Hachiman's mother. Which is in front of me. We fill our bowls and begin engaging in common talk of our days. Komachi was apparently confessed to by a boy today, much to the dismay of Hachiman and oddly enough his father. While Hachiman and father looked as if ready to kill, Komachi and Hachiman's mother were laughing with a great deal of joy. I even found myself giggling at Hachiman's antics, as he and his father ranted on about what they'd do to any boy that laid a finger on Komachi. Stating that it was in the defense of her innocence.

From this moment I felt a connection to something that I felt I never had with my own family, which only furthered my desire to stay with Hachiman.

"Otto-san." His mother spoke somberly, gaining the attention of everyone "I found something very interesting happening between our son and Yukinoshita-san here."

In response, I could faintly hear Hachiman let out a gulp and I saw Hachiman's father's eyebrows rise in intrigue. I also felt my heart sink at the mention, because it may lead to a decision to remove me from the home. I knew I shouldn't have been that passionate with him while they were home! Even though we didn't do anything technically wrong...

"And that is?"

"Well, let's just say that I found that they are more than just clubmates. The scene between them was a bit too intimate for my liking."

Hachiman's father's eyes rise in realization and his attention is turned to Hachiman. My cheeks, as well as his, are now flushed a violent red.

"Son, we need to talk. Follow me."

"D-dad..." 

"No buts! Get up and follow me!" He bellows causing Hachiman to quickly rise from his seat and follow into another room, leaving myself alone with Komachi-san and Hachiman's mother. Despite the cold demeanor of her mother, Komachi-san seems unaffected and is grinning ear to ear.

"Yukinoshita-san, I hope you understand why I made this situation serious. I cannot have my some starting a family at a time when he really needs to focus on his studies. Do you understand?"

"Y-yes, Hikigaya-san... We weren't planning on doing anything close to that..." I say, blood still rushing too my cheeks.

"Then would you care to explain what I saw, it certainly looked to be something else." She says, although not conveying as deep of malice in her words. In fact, she is smirking. After a long pause, many due to my embarrassment, I am finally able to mutter an answer.

"I just wanted to be close to him, I like it when he holds me..."

"AWWWW" Komachi and Hachiman's mother both let out as they both scoot closer to me.

"Come on details, details! How was my son's confession?"

"Actually, mom. Yukino-san confessed to Hachiman. I actually got to see it first hand, on the couch." Komachi said with a giggle. I think she's intentionally leaving out that Hachiman was injured, which is a good thing I believe.

"Well I suppose that is expectable, given how dense and shy my little boy is. I'm just glad he's not alone anymore, I was beginning to get worried."

"Oni-chan has a lot of girls all over him, Mom! You guys just don't get to hear about it 'cause you and Dad are at work all the time!"

"Is that so..." We all find ourselves giggling and talking about Hachiman before both Hachiman and his father come back. I find for once in my life, that I am moving towards a path of happiness.

Perspective: Hachiman

We head into my dad's office and he tells me to have a seat in his chair. He then turns to close the door, assuring that the others would not hear anything that was about to be said. My father is definitely not as kind as my mother, not by a long shot. I sometimes wonder if he even has any care for me other than the fact that is socially acceptable to spend time with one's son. Unlike my mother, who was raised in a nice middle class family, my father was from a background of extreme poverty, crime, and hard labor. Although he traded that life for that of a corporate slave, that does not mean that my father is lacking any bit of roughness, strength, and ruthlessness. I've heard from my mother that he will do anything to prevent any of us falling down that wrong path, for it would bring him a great deal of shame.

Between us though, we have a mutual understanding. We live under the same house, we share in our love for our dear Komachi, and we are both naturally great readers and loners in our own regards. It's an odd relationship, but I am forcertain that the lecture that I am about to receive is a great deal more threatening than that of my mother's.

"Hachiman."

"Yes, Dad?" I gulp nervously

"I know I've never told this before, but I see a lot of me in you. We're both oftenly swayed by our emotions and the "love" that we may feel for someone. But unlike you, I didn't have someone to keep those desires in check. That's why your mother had you when she was 17, which made our lives a living hell. We both had to work long hours and your mother had to balance college and you to even scrape by. We weren't ready then for a child and I know that you aren't, even if Yukinoshita's family is extremely rich. There's more than just having a ton of money to live comfortable with a child, you have to raise it and give it love. So I need to know son, did you two had sex?"

"No, Dad. We just started dating less than a day ago."

He breathes a heavy sigh of relief and sits down in his office chair. I never devolved any great deal of thought to my parents upbringing. I knew that their lives were hard in the beginning, but the insight that I gained from those words gave me a new found respect for my father. Although I never really thought, and still remain somewhat doubtful, I sense that my father does hold some degree of care towards me. I honestly feel happy from those words. They may not be around all of the time, but I know that my parents aren't bad people. They are merely the victims of circumstance.

"Anyway, son. Would you mind telling me how you snagged that beauty on your first try. You may have used all of your luck in one go, son." He says cracking a grin, causing me to chuckle.

"Well, a lot has happened sense the beginning of High School to say the least. These few days as Yukinoshita ran away from her family just brought forth the feelings I suppose."

"I have to admit son, I didn't think you had it in you. Plus ain't you ballsy. Bringing a girl home as she ran away from her family. You're lucky that that was our circumstance when me and your mother got together. Or else we sure as hell wouldn't have let her stay."

"You went through this type of thing too?"

"Yep! Although not as severe as Yukinoshita's situation. Given this could be a national scandal. We'll give you pointers, but both your mother and I agree that you need to figure out the best course of actions for yourselves."

"Thank you, dad." I say smiling at him. He stands up and wraps me in a hug

"No problem, son."

Yukinoshita Yukino, you brought a new level of understanding for my family and I can express how grateful I am for that. I feel today that I am alleviated of the worry that haunted me before hand. We aren't alone in this fight.

 **Author's note: Holy shit, this was a mess. But I think I gave a great deal of character development for everyone in here, including Hachiman's parents. I think Hachiman's parents deserve a bit of character development as well, and although it may not be in line with what is told with the light novel, I think it fits with what I am writing. I haven't even watched all of Season 2 so keep that in mind. Anyway, sorry that this was so late, I've been crushed by work. This fic also is kind of an argument for traditionalism and close family bonds, even though it may not be by blood. I had a lot of fun writing it and sorry if the English is a tad bit confusing, I have a tendency to write in a bit of older English. And hurray for a way longer chapter than normal! Consider it my treat for being late.**

 **Please Favorite, Review, and Follow! See you guys next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

Perspective: Yukino

Hachiman, Komachi-san and I spent the remaining of our time watching television in the living room while Hachiman's parents went to sleep. On the same couch I first kissed him on, I leaned my head on his shoulder while he had an arm wrapped lazily around my midsection much to the amusement of Komachi-san. Although her excitement has died down compared to when she first saw us, she nonetheless remained smiling at our display of affection. Not to mention the constant teasing from Komachi-san. Other than that, I simply enjoyed the peace between us and I dozed off for quite some time.

As I regained consciousness, Hachiman's face came into view and I blushed slightly at the proximity of it. I can feel his breath on my face and we are close enough to where I could reach up and kiss him. However, I looked to the side to see Komachi-san with an expecting grin. I quickly got up, much to the disappointment of Komachi-san.

"I'm heading to bed, I tired. Night, Yukino, Komachi." He said stretching and yawning then walking up the stairs, it would seem that he also fell asleep too.

"Oh Oni-chan, before you go I wanted to show you and Yukino-neesan something." She says as she holds her phone towards us. On it is a picture of laying on each other and we both blush heavily at it "I got some really good shots, anyway come on Yukino-neesan! I'm going to make Oni-chan take you out on your first date so we need to head to bed. Plus, Oni-chan is a lazy butt on the weekends, so he'll need a lot of sleep too."

"Oi! Why are you the one gets to decide what I do?!" Hachiman says visibly annoyed

"Because I'm your cute little sister and it earns lots of points!" She says grinning

"Siscon…" I mutter out teasingly and in response Hachiman sighs and leaves to his room without another word. Komachi then suddenly grabs hold of my hand and I find myself pulled to her room. Komachi-san's room is somewhat similar to Yui-san's room. It is decorated in girly things and she has a few pictures of her friends and even a few of Hachiman when he was younger. In the majority of the pictures involving Hachiman, he seems to not to be in the picture. His eyes are the same dead fish eyes of now, but with a lot less life. His smile was equally disturbing. Most of the pictures his smile was empty, conveying a lack of joy and a desire to simply leave. I felt pity for him, as I knew that the young Hachiman went through ridicule just as I had.

"Come on Yukino-neesan! We have to pick out what you're going to wear! Don't worry, I'm sure I have some clothes that fit you somewhere…" She says as she scans around her room

"Komachi-san… I-It's not necessary, when can do it on another day…"

"Nope! Not going to hear it! You can't just keep wearing my clothes and my mom's, so you and Oni-Chan need to go out on your date and pick out clothes." She says as she grabs some clothing from her closet and inspects them, pairing them up in groups to see what looks best

"I don't want to be taking your brother's money though… It feels very rude…"

"As long as you let Oni-Chan see you in a lot of cute outfits, he won't mind. He always has this weird thing in not letting a girl pay. It may be one of my Oni-Chan's positive qualities."

"I don't think it's is only one… But I suppose it is really nice to have for a man that can be so rude as him."

After finishing pairing up a few outfits, Komachi-san has me change into them to see what she thinks. Some were obviously too tight, but some did manage to fit me and we finally managed to find something that according to Komachi-san looked "extremely cute" Next Komachi-san insisted that we try various hairstyles and we decided on pigtails. Now that I think about it, the outfit almost looked exactly like what I wore with Hachiman at the mall when we were buying Yui-san's present. I found myself smiling lightly at that regard, it brought me back.

"So, Yukino-neesan, did you two do it yet?"

I nearly choke on my own breath at her words, just how far does this girl's teasing reach?!

"N-No, Komachi-san…"

"Do you not want to?" She asks with a look pure indifference

"I-If we have dated for a decent bit of time, although I would like to wait for marriage due to my famil-." I pause and ponder for a moment, what's holding me back from before marriage? I no longer have to abide by that set of rules that my parents put on me. Though, that doesn't mean I want to jump into doing something like that… anytime soon "I wouldn't be opposed to doing those things with Hachiman..."

"Mom and Dad want Oni-chan to wait until after marriage too, for their own reasons. That's probably why they freaked out on you two. They also didn't expect Hachiman to get as beautiful as a girlfriend as you Yukino-san, or even a girlfriend at all, Yukino-neesan."

"I understand why my family would want me to wait until marriage, but why would your parents want that?"

"Well, Oni-chan was born when my Mom was only 17. It put them through a lot of stress and money problems. I think that's why they are so indifferent towards Oni-Chan, because he was an accident."

Her words send a cold anger through me. Hachiman never talks about his parents and although they seem like good people, they don't seem to be that loving towards him. From the brief conversations I witnessed between them, they seem to put Hachiman on a tight leash. Just like my mother had done to me. I felt bitter towards them, but I had to hold my tongue. These people let me stay with them.

"That doesn't mean they don't love him though, they do. They just see it as he is the role model for me and they really don't want him to make the same mistakes that they did."

"I don't think it would be wise to use that… Rotten Hachiman as a role model…" I say with a smiling slightly

"I know right! He can be such a dimwit and he can be kind of creepy sometimes. Especially with his anime and manga stuff."

"Indeed. They do make him seem like a huge pervert." Not that I mind that though, so long as he did it with me…

"Oh yeah Yukino-san, did you know that Oni-Chan has a box of condoms in his room? I never knew why he bought those, but I guess with you around now it may come in handy."

Her words caused me to flush red and Komachi-san only giggled further in response. Eventually though, after a while of talking about studies, Hachiman, and other things we decided to head to sleep. It was nice to catch up with Komachi-san, but I could not rest yet. Not until I got my answer from him. So after an hour or so of waiting for Komachi-san to fall asleep, I crept silently out of the room and to Hachiman's room.

Perspective: Hachiman

After leaving those two, I feel lazily onto my bed and quickly let my consciousness give way to sleep. The darkness of the dreamscape was the only thing that I could see, but yet I could not see it. I could not do anything about the darkness, but in my subconscious I must have realized that I was asleep. I suppose that I could call myself a lucid dreamer, but I never seem to have control on what happens. Normally my mind would recall events from the past at random, some pointless, some happy, and some painful. It was all random.

But suddenly, there began before me a brilliant flash of white and so a world came to view. Except, it did not seem as the world. The sky was the purest of white and where I stood seemed to be a roof. The roof of the school. I felt a tap upon my shoulder, I turned around to see a figure standing before me. Its frame small, its eyes a piercing black, and the most wicked of smiles was adorned upon its face. I tried to back away from the figure, but that proved to be futile. I was held in place. Then the figure split violently in two, forming new figures. These figures were not of the same liking as the original, they were much more familiar to me. They glowed a mixture of white and black, but their faces were of the two whom I was closest. Yuigahama and Yukino.

CHOOSE

"Hikki..."

"Hachiman..."

"Hachiman..."

"Hachiman!"

As quickly as the monster appeared before me, the vision once again blurred and I was met with the purest of blue eyes and behind those lied my room. It would seem I have awoken, but that was the least of my concerns. On me lie Yukino, her eyes held a look of worry and her lips seemed to quiver at the proximity of our faces. At first I thought I was still in dream, but her light weight on my body proved to me otherwise.

"Yukino...?" I groaned out

"I'm sorry I woke you... You were having a nightmare..."

Well, I'm glad you woke me from it but that does not explain in the least why you're here, not that I mind it personally.

"Thanks then..." I say as I try to rise, but am left unable due to Yukino holding me down. Looking down, I see that Yukino was straddling my hips and when I went to look up at her again, her lips crashed with mine and I was left once again unable to move. The kiss held within it a great deal of passion which I happily returned with what I thought was equal despite my disorientated state. I may have just woken, but when your girlfriend gives you a kiss it is best to return it with that same passion as given to you. But within the kiss there were forces that I could not fully understand. The kiss felt hungered and desperate, so I tried my best to satisfy those forces. Our tongues danced back and forth, but alas the need for air arised. Breaking from the kiss, we both breathed heavily as to regain our breath and I looked at Yukino inquisitively.

"Shouldn't we save stuff like this for the date?" I ask in a teasing manner

"Perhaps I couldn't resist the opportunity for it now, as we are alone. Normally I wouldn't do something of this sort, but I suppose the Hikigerms are prohibiting my rational thought."

"Being around these supposed "Hikigerms" and not dying from them, you should have gained immunity from their effects." Came my swift rebuttal and she giggled in response softly

"Like all germs, they evolve and change to fit the environment they are around. Therefore, it is logical that I am still effected by them."

"I suppose we have changed quite a bit." I say allowed not meaning to, but that statement was true. We both had changed, over the course of my entering into the Service Club but also from the moment this whole ordeal began and the moment we began to date. I'm sure we did not anticipate to become this close and loving towards one another in the course of a few days, but neither of us has had any romantic experience. I suppose that matters not though, because I feel as our actions have came to us naturally and we follow what is natural without hindrance. Hell, I didn't anticipate Yukino to be as cute and as loving as she has been, this moment included. It seemed to me a moment straight out of a manga, but it wasn't forced and it was very much real in this moment so I did nothing to stop it.

My words seemed to hold a significance to Yukino as well. I think her thoughts are similar to that of mine, but the look of surprise that adorned her face may prove otherwise.

"We have. We're moving forward rapidly and without knowing what we've got ourselves into or what is to come. I cannot help but to fear constantly of the road ahead, I do not wish to see an end to the Service Club, but neither do I and even more so do I not want to see what has happened between us to end, Hachiman." She said with much resolve.

I looked at her, the moonlight shone on her face and she was illuminated by the beauty of the moonlight. She looked brilliant and stunning in this movement, despite the common pajamas she wore. I looked into the blue of her eyes and they gazed back and into every fiber of my being and I gazed into her being as well. I saw a need for connection, a pillar of support, and a deep passion. I kissed her in the same manner that we had before but I wrapped my arms around her tightly and tilted my head to deepen the kiss. She squeaked in response, but nonetheless returned it with the same gusto.

"I feel the same." I say recovering my breath from the kiss

"Prove it to me."

"How?"

"Hold me tonight."

And so, we fell asleep in each other's arms and for me the nightmare did not come back because I had made my choice.

Author's Note: Hello everyone, I'm back again and not discontinuing this. Didn't feel like working over Christmas. I also hope you all had a very merry Christmas, I got a lot of stuff that I've been busied with. Anyway, I love making romantic scenes, it's my favorite thing to write and that's pretty much what this will compose of, this fanfiction. So enjoy, please leave reviews. I want to get to over 100 and I'll be happy. See you all next chapter!


End file.
